A Soft Lullaby
by terahteapot2
Summary: Vampire pregnancy was impossible. To everyone else anyway. But Alice and Jasper managed to defy the laws of nature and have their own child. Read as they go through pregnancy and the ups and downs of bringing up a child. How will they handle parenthood? A
1. The Impossible

**_A Soft Lullaby_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Impossible**

* * *

_Babies are not accidents, they are gifts from god, and therefore they should be treated with tender love and care, to show them how much we adore them._

_-Unknown_

* * *

I watched as my niece sat on her tummy on the fluffy carpet of our home, her tongue sticking out with concentration as she coloured in a fantasy colouring book, shading in unicorns and fairies, in unnatural unrealistic colours. I gave a soft smile. I loved children, I wasn't baby mad like Rosalie, but I knew that Bella was lucky to have Renesmee. I swiveled my golden irises to Bella's face, she watched Renesmee with a similar expression, as if she was in a mad trance. Renesmee to her was the most interesting thing on the planet.

It was just me, Nessie, Bella, Esme and Rosalie at home today, the other's had gone on a hunting trip together, saying they wanted some 'man' time. I had giggled when Jasper said that, though he had said it seriously enough. I had dragged them out on a three hour shopping trip yesterday, and no one had wanted to go again today, so I simply went 'internet shopping'. I loved internet shopping! The thrill of the parcels coming in the post was so much more fun than just taking them home with you! Bella had rolled her eyes when I said that, but Nessie had given me an enthusiastic look and said it was magic. Like, fairy magic...

"Look, Aunt Alice!" Nessie squeals, standing up and showing her colouring book to me, her purple unicorns and dark pink fairies, and turquoise dolphins danced along the page, the colours going outside the lines but Nessie was looking so proud. I smile at my niece and stroke the furry page.

"It's beautiful, Ness." I inform her, "Well Done!" Nessie looks as if she's about to burst with pride, so she gives me a quick hug and then rushes over to Rose, it makes Rosalie jump and she gets startled, so the catalog she was reading flies out of her hands and onto the floor, Rosalie gives a startled scream, and reaches for the book but we've all seen it. The book is opened on a page full of baby things, such as potty's and cribs and buggies. We all freeze.

Rose gets up in a rush and snatches the catalog away from our view, she hugs it to her chest, me and Bella look at her and Nessie looks confused, but she's tactful, and doesn't say anything. "Don't tell Emmett!" She cries out.

"Of course we won't!" I say, "But, Rose, why..."

"It's stupid. I shouldn't, I just wish I could have a child of my own, so sometimes I find myself looking at the stuff. But, Emmett gets upset, because he wants to give me everything and he can't give me a baby. It makes him upset." Rosalie whispers.

"Oh, Rose. You know you share Renesmee." Bella sighs, she catches my eye, "We all do, she may be my daughter, but you are her aunts. You're like her other mothers."

"I know, and thank you so much, Bella, but you know it's not the same." Rosalie sighs. Then, the weirdest thing happens, my head spins and Nessie, Rosalie and Bella all swirl into one big spiral and it makes my head ache, their words echo around me and a huge wave of nausea sweeps over me like a massive wave. I clap my hand to my mouth and run to the bathroom, everyone is calling my name and it makes it worse. I collapse over the toilet bowl and sour water spurts out of my mouth, I vomit noisily, one hand on my head, one clasped around my stomach.

I groan and then turn around, pressing my head on the cold sink. "Alice?" Bella runs and crouches beside me, she looks at me anxiously, rubbing my back.

"Bella, honey, give Alice some space." A soft voice whispers and I turn my head slowly to face Esme, she has a scared expression on her face as she sits down beside me and wipes hair out of my face.

"Jasper." I moan, "I need Jasper."

"Rosalie, honey, get Carlisle on the phone, tell him he has to come home." Esme instructs my sister, who is looking shocked, I expect her to stand still, but she nods her head and runs off. Bella steers Nessie out of the room by her shoulders so me and Esme are just sat on the cold floor.

"Alice, honey, do you still feel sick?" Esme mumbles in a loving tone.

"No. No, I'm fine now." I say, I stand up and gain my balance, feeling tired but much, much better, Esme keeps hold of my hand and takes me into the living room where I sit down on the sofa. What had just happened to me? Vampires can't get sick can they? I mean, there had never been a history of a vampire getting ill! S why had I become nauseous? Why had I been so thirsty over the last few weeks? The thoughts made my head hurt.

I heard the click and a slamming of a door, then a rumble of chatter. I sit up and Jasper slams through the door, I look at him, and see the worry in his eyes, and the terrified look on his perfect face. "Alice." He whispers, and falls down next to me, he takes me in his arms and I rest my head into his chest, I start sobbing, now everything coming over me and scaring me. "It's OK, Alice. It's OK, Ali, I'm here." He says soothingly, "You're safe and sound. I'm here."

"Jazz," I gulp, "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know. We're going to check you over." Jasper whispers reassuringly. "Carlisle!"

"Alice, I want to look at you." Carlisle tells me gently, "Is that OK?"

"I want to know what's wrong with me." I whimper.

"Come on then." Carlisle tells me. Jasper picks me up bridal style and then carries me to the room where Bella constantly was when she was pregnant with Renesmee. It gives me memories that I would have been happy to forget. The pregnancy was a dark time, but at the end of it, we did get Renesmee.

"Can you get up on that bed, please, Alice?" Carlisle asks and I do as he says, Jasper stands beside me, and holds my hand tightly, as if he's scared something will happen to me if he lets go.

"There's not much I can look over, I'm afraid, but I can always try an ultrasound." Carlisle says.

"Carlisle, just do something to help her." Jasper moans.

"No, no, Jazz. I want to do this properly." I nod at him. I turn to Carlisle, "Do it."

"Can you pull your shirt up a little?"

I gently take the edge of my pink blouse and pull it up revealing my flat white stomach. Carlisle takes a pot of strange jelly and rubs it on my stomach, then he takes a strange device and places it on my tummy. An image appears on the screen of just white flakes, and yet me and Jasper watch it not breathing.

Then Carlisle gives a small shocked noise and whispers, "No."

"What? What's wrong with her?" Jasper shouts.

Carlisle ignores him. Instead he continues to move the device around and then says, "Look at the screen."

I do look at the screen, and my head swims, but my eyes stay focused on the thing on the screen. Amongst the snowflakes, there is the smallest shape, a round head, and then a small body.

A baby.

Impossible.

"No." Jasper whispers, "This is impossible! Alice can't be...with a child!"

"She's been changing her eating habits, and the nausea...Why didn't I see it before? How could this have happened though! Years and years..."Carlisle murmurs. He takes a stethoscope and puts it in his ears, then places it on my stomach. He closes his eyes, and then reaches for his screen, and switches something on.

Then, the most magical sound rings through the room. A soft thrumming. A ba-bum ba-bum ba-bum. A heartbeat. A baby's heartbeat. A smile spreads across my lips, and I look to see Carlisle smiling too. I look to Jasper and find him staring at the screen, trying not to smile.

"Am I pregnant?" I whisper. Could I? Could I be a mother-to-be?

"I think so. Alice, I think that you are pregnant." Carlisle says, smiling. So...I was a pregnant vampire. Wasn't this meant to be impossible? What would my baby be like? Would it be a vampire? Would it be human? Would it be like Renesmee? One thing shone out like a beacon in my mind though. I WAS GOING TO BE A MOTHER!

"Will it hurt her?" Jasper says quietly, surprising me. How could such an innocent baby of his hurt me?

"I don't know. The nausea was her morning sickness, and she doesn't seem to be harmed in any way." Carlisle says, a laugh weaving into his voice. "But we'll keep an eye on her."

"So...we're going to have a baby?" Jasper asks, a smile now on his face. I reach up and kiss him on the cheek. Happiness was overwhelming me. I was going to be a mother. I was going to have a child!

Carlisle nods. "We're going to have a baby!" Jasper laughs and hugs me into his chest, I giggle on his shoulder.

He was happy. I was happy. I thought such things like vampire pregnancies were impossible. I had longed for a child for a few years, it had come into my mind every so often. Once in a while I'd look at Renesmee and think how nice it would be to have a child of my own. I saw the special relationship my niece had with Bella and Edward and I'd think it would be amazing to have a relationship like that.

"Alice, Alice...thank you!" Jasper says.

"For what?" I mumble tearfully.

"For giving me this! For giving me a baby, this is more than I could ever have asked for, I love you, I love you..." Jasper says, and starts kissing me fiercely, then he leans down and kisses my stomach, "I love you, baby."

"Alice, I know this really isn't the time, but can you see the baby at all?" Carlisle asks in interest.

I search my mind and try to get a vision but then I realize I haven't had one in two weeks straight. I shake my head, "No. I can't see anything! But that is probably because of the baby, vampires can't cry, and look at me!" I squeal, wiping tears from my eyes, "Hormones!"

Jasper laughs at me. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you, Jazz." I whisper, "When should we tell the others?"

"Now?" Jasper suggests. "What do you think, Carlisle?"

"Go ahead, you two. It's your baby." Carlisle smiles at us. I swing my legs off the bed and skip into the living room where Edward is standing in the middle, he raises his eyebrows at me in confusion, "Baby?"

I smile at him, "I'm pregnant." I tell him, and Bella drops the book she was holding.

"What? How? That's impossible isn't it? Vampires can't get pregnant?" She asks.

"We don't know what caused it." Jasper shrugs. "All we know is that Alice is going to have a baby."

Bella stares at me for one moment before running into me and hugging me. "Oh, Alice! Congratulations!"

Edward smiles at me, "I don't know how you did it. But you do have a tendency to get what you want, so I'm not all that surprised. Well Done, Jazz, Ali."

Esme is the next to hug me, she squeezes me tight, "'m going to be a Grandma all over again!" She says happily, "Congratulations Alice and Jasper!"

There's the sound of a door being opened and Rosalie and Emmett come in and face us both, "What's going on?" Emmett asks.

"Well." I say happily.

"Alice is pregnant." Jasper says, hugging me close and kissing my head.

Rosalie's eyes grow wide with betrayal, then she spins around and flies out the door. Oh, god, how could I be so stupid? Rosalie always wanted a child, and I got pregnant, not her. She hates me.

"She doesn't hate you." Edward says. "She's just jealous."

"I better go after her." Emmett says, "I'll talk her round. I don't know how you did it, but Congrats you two." Then he runs off into the forest.

Jasper pulls me close and kisses me on the head, "I love you. Just ignore Rosalie, she's jealous."

"She'll never forgive me." I whisper.

"Of course she will." Esme cuts in, "Alice, be happy. You're going to have a child."

"We're having a baby." Jasper says, focusing on me.

"We're having a baby." I say and he pulls me close, and I feel like the happiest person in the whole entire universe.

**So, what did you think of that? It took me ages, and sorry if it wasn't very good. I tried my best! Baby names and genders are much appreciated and also what did you think about Rosalie's reaction? PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	2. Pregnancy Does Weird Things To People

Hey, guys! Thanks for your response on the story! I am thanking 4EverIrish, Maggie and Guest! Please review again! I have loads of ideas for this story and I'm looking forward to put them into writing! Please stay with me! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Chapter Two Pregnancy Does Weird Things to People Sisters, as you know, also have a unique relationship. This is the person who has known you your entire life, who should love you and stand by you no matter what, and yet it's your sister who knows exactly where to drive the knife to hurt you the most. -Lisa See "I need to go maternity clothes shopping." I say suddenly. Jasper gives me a funny look, and glances at my stomach, then he reaches out his hand and places his hand on my tummy. "Alice, you don't have pregnancy belly yet. Do you really need maternity clothes?" Jasper asks. I say irritably. Does he know nothing? Of course I needed maternity clothes! I had 9 months to wear maternity clothes and I was determined to get the nicest clothes I could find! I wanted to get them all now! I was too excited to wait! I tug at Jasper's arm impatiently. "Come on, Jazz! I want to go now! Please!" I look up at him with my big wide eyes and flutter my eyelashes at him. His features melt as he rolls his eyes, he hugs me. "Who's car are we talking?" He asks. I squeal in excitement and jump up, "Love you, Jazz!" I run downstairs and he follows slowly behind me, "Jazz! Hurry up!" I call. We skip through the living room and with a sad expression I find that Rosalie isn't there. 3 days ago when she ran off, she went to the cottage, and hasn't come back since. I felt really guilty, she hated me. She wished that she was carrying a child. But, I guess she was going to have to come to terms with it, because I was having a baby, and I had to buy maternity clothes! I flip through a catalogue called Mother&Baby Shopping. I had stayed up all night reading it last night, and there were 17 shops all together in Port Angeles I had to go to! There was heaps that had to be done! "Which one should we go to first? I mean, this one looks really cute! But this one does to!" I point my finger to an advert for a shop called Bambino, it showed a pregnant model with a baby on her hips, with lots of pastel colored toys surrounding her. It looked perfect! But what colors should I choose? "So what do you think about nurseries?" I ask Jasper. Jasper laughs at me, "Ali cat, we have nine months to plan!" "But, Jazz! There's so much to do! For a girl we should scheme it hot pink and light purple, and if we have a boy, we should have baby blue and white. Ooh!" I squeal in a sudden moment, "What about fairies and castles and princesses and dragons for a girl, and an underwater theme with sharks and fish and whales for a boy! Or a space theme! Or a pet shop! Or a princess's castle-" "Alice, you do realize, we are having one baby, with one nursery." Jasper cuts in. Why does he have to be so straightforward? If he wants to help me design the baby's bedroom, he is going to have to be more open minded. "Oh, Jazz. There's so much to choose from!" I say, "Maybe we could combine? Like a princess pet shop? Or space aquarium!" I say. "Alice, we'll decide closer to the time. Now what shop did you say you wanted to go to first?" Jasper chuckles, he puts his arm around me. I rest my head on his arm and give a blissful smile. "Bambino." I decide, "It looks the best so far." "Bambino it is then, my gorgeous wife and fabulous-" He pats my perfectly flat stomach, "Unborn baby." I giggle and rub my tummy, "Love you, baby." "We're here." I say in distraction, pointing to a massive store with it's letters spelt out in baby alphabet blocks. Jasper parks outside, and I leap out of the car in excitement, I rush in and feel as if I have been plunged into heaven. There are clothes and cots and toys everywhere, and a lullaby is playing in the background so softly. A section catches my eye and I give a short scream. "Alice! Oh my god, Alice! Is it the baby? Should I call Carlisle?" Jasper says urgently. "No, silly! Look! Disco Baby!" I say, and run over. There are mini baby rattles in the shape of disco balls, and sparkly baseball caps. I pick up the rattles, and take one blue sparkly cap and another one in hot pink. Then I pick out two jumpers, one in pink and another in blue. "Alice...calm down." Jasper tells me calmly. How can I calm down? I'm surrounded by baby things! Our baby has got to have everything! Everything! I want her to have the best life ever! And we all know clothes are a big part of that! "Come on, Jazz!" I call, dragging him to another display of baby ski-wear. There are pretty snow white padded jackets, and mini snow boots. Oh! And "Look! Jazz, look at the bobble hats!" I pick up several in different colors. It snows a lot, so of course they'll need this stuff. I don't know how long we spend in the shop. My baskets are full, and Jazz sports 7 full baskets, while I hold two. "Alice, that's enough for today." Jasper tells me gently with a roll of his eyes. "But I have to have this! Jasper, look! Look how cute this is!" I say, showing him a frilly pink dress with rainbow bows! I could tie rainbow ribbons in her hair. I know it's got to be a girl! It even comes with matching knickers! "Oh and what if it's a boy? Are you going to dress him in a rainbow dress?" Jasper asks. "It's going to be a girl." I say breezily. Jasper stops, "Alice, did you have a vision?" "No, I just have a feeling." I say, "I can't see anything! I haven't ever since I got pregnant!" It was annoying, I missed my visions, and I was desperate to find out the gender of the baby! I really needed to know, but Carlisle said I have to wait 4 whole months! I guess I can wait that long... "Come on, Alice, lets pay." Jasper says, kissing the top of my head. We walk to the counter and the shop assistant raises her eyebrows but gives me a friendly smile, "First baby?" "Yes. It's not too much is it? Jasper says I'm buying too much." I say defiantly. "It is one small child! They don't need the whole shop!" Jasper laughs, playing with my hair. "Oh, you'd be surprised." The shop assistant laughs, "With my first baby, I knew I had to have everything!" "But it will only spit up all over the clothes anyway!" Jasper protests. "Excuse me, our baby will not spit up-ever!" I say indignantly. I know it won't. They'll know how special the clothes are. Our baby will sit and be perfectly clean and demure, and gurgle happily in it's high chair- "Jasper, we need a high chair!" I cry. "We'll get it tomorrow, we have ages until the baby is born to get it." Jasper says, hugging me, he swipes his credit car, "Lets go home." "Thank you!" I say to the smiley shop assistant before we walk out the door. I feel strange, sort of...drowsy. But I can't be drowsy! I can't sleep! I'm a vampire! Unless...pregnancy does weird things to people. I yawn and stifle it with my hand, I just rest my head on the window of the car. "Alice, are you tired?" Jasper asks in amusement. "Pregnancy does weird things to people." I say. "Do you want to sleep in the car?" Jasper asks anxiously. "I'll sleep when we get home." I say passively. Sleep sounded good right now. I look down to my tummy, "You're making Mommy tired, baby. Thanks a lot." When we get home I walk in to a delicious smell. It smelt really good and my sleepiness was forgotten. My stomach sort of hurt when I smelt it. I walk into the kitchen and find Bella serving Renesmee Chicken Tikka Masala. "That smells-" I start. "Awful?" Jasper suggest and Bella swats him with a tea towel. "No, it actually smells, really good." I say, I give Bella puppy dog eyes, "Can I have some, sis?" I sit down at the table next to Nessie who smiles at me. "Wait till you try Momma's curry! It's really good! I bet the baby will love it!" Renesmee tells me, and gives me a quick hug. "I hope she's right, Bells. I'm eating for two, you know." I tell her as Bella serves me a big steaming plate of red and orange sauce. I dig in to the creamy sauce and rice straight away and give a small appreciative noise. "That is really good." Bella laughs, "Thanks ,Al. It's not often I get compliments on my cooking as only one person eats in this house." She ruffles Nessie's hair and Renesmee giggles at her, swatting her Mom. I eat my entire plateful, and even have seconds. "Are you ready for bed now, sweet pea?" Jasper teases. "Yeah." I say sleepily. "The baby's tired." I walk upstairs and collapse onto the soft and warm bed, I pull the covers up to my chin, and then get overcome with panic. I forgot how to sleep! What if I can't get to sleep, and that could be really bad for the babies health! And then they could get ill, and that would make me a bad mother and- "Alice, calm down. Your emotions are all over the place, baby. What's wrong? Does something hurt? I sit the baby?" Jasper asks in concern. "No, Jazz, it's just, I'm so tired, and...I've forgot how to sleep!" I say in distress. Jasper laughs. "It's not funny!" I wail, "Jasper, this could affect the babies health!" "Oh, Ali, just nestle in my arms and you'll fall asleep. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" "I'll have to learn lullabies." I say sleepily. "You too." "In the morning, sweet. I promise, everything is going to be perfect." "Do you know any nursery rhymes?" I ask. "Sure. Humpty Dumpty, Little Bo Peep, Twinkle Little Star, Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary." Jasper says in confidence. I groan, "Ugh, I hate that one. Everyone used to torment me with that song at school. I know, the one about the spider and the tuffett..." "Little Miss Muffett?" Jasper suggests. "That's the one. How do you know so much about babies, Jazz? I know nothing!" "My sister had a baby, and we had to sing nursery rhymes for it to get to sleep. It cried all night, I remember." Jasper says softly, "Do you think our baby will cry? I mean, it isn't human, is it? It'll be a vampire." "I don't know. Night-night." Nestled in Jasper's arms, I find myself falling into a blissful dream. There we go, thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best! I love you all! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D 


	3. Lullabies And Nursery Rhymes

Hey Guys! I'm back, with a huge favor to ask! 4EverIrish, I was on your YouTube account yesterday, and I was checking out your videos. So...I was thinking if you could possibly make a trailer for the Renesmee's Saga, and A Soft Lullaby later on in the story, because I have NO idea how to do that stuff. It's totally OK if you don't want to, I mean, it is a big ask. Anyway, I will be awaiting your response in a review! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Chapter Three Lullabies and Nursery Rhymes Life is a song - sing it. Life is a game - play it. Life is a challenge - meet it. Life is a dream - realize it. Life is a sacrifice - offer it. Life is love - enjoy it. -Sai Baba "Renesmee?" I ask, not taking my glance from the computer screen. "Yes, Aunt Alice?" She replies, bouncing over to me, she looks at the computer screen, and then cocks her head to one side, "What are you looking at?" "Baby Ugg Boots, or Baby Converse?" I ask. I'm torn, on the screen there is the most adorable image of soft suede Ugg boots that are so tiny, and they have the weeniset little buttons, and soft fur. But then there are sweet little Converse, in all different colors, and they have cute little laces, and they are so tiny, they look like they belong on a keychain or a pair of car keys! "Err...Converse." Renesmee suggests, "I like them in pink." "But what if I have a boy?" I wail, looking at the pastel baby blue shoes. "I want you to have a girl, boys are smelly and rude." Renesmee says indignantly, "I want a baby sister cousin to play with. I can teach her to draw and colour and I can let her play in my dollhouse with me, and she can play with my Barbie dolls, and we can play Princesses and castles!" I smile at the thought of my own little girl running around the garden with Renesmee. I think she'll look like Jasper...But what if I do have a boy? Oh, I really want to know, but Carlisle says I have to wait 5 whole weeks before we can know. "But Ugg Boots would work for both." I consider. "I think Ugg Boots." With one swift click I add a pair to my basket, I smile happily at the thought of those tiny baby shoes! "Typical." Renesmee says with a roll of her big brown eyes, "Aunt Alice, do you know any lullabies or nursery rhymes? Momma used to sing to me all the time when I was a tiny baby." This gives me a new worry, of course I don't know any lullabies or nursery rhymes! I press my teeth on my lip, "Can you teach me some?" I ask the small girl. Renesmee's face pulls into a smile, she nods eagerly. "But before we start, I need a snack." I say, getting up and wandering into the kitchen. I take a Hershey bar out of the fridge, and hand one to Renesmee, and keep one for myself. I press my finger to my soft pink lips, and Renesmee giggles. Bella was all about the healthy eating which was completely unfair, I was going to let my child have anything they wanted. What was most annoying was that Bella lectured me on how I should eat healthily now I was pregnant, and she practically hit the roof when she saw me and Renesmee sharing a takeout pizza the other day. Luckily Bella was out hunting with Edward at the moment. "I love you Aunt Alice." Renesmee says, "Come on, I know loads of nursery rhymes!" We go into the living room and sit down on the white fluffy carpet, "OK, Ness. Teach me a simple one. Preferably not Mary, Mary Quite Contrary." "OK, how about Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star?" Renesmee asks, "It goes like, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Now you!" I take a deep breath, "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, How I wonder What you Are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky." "That was good." Renesmee says, "That's my favourite one. But I like the song from the Hunger Games, called Rue's Lullaby. Don't tell Mom I watched it!" She adds hastily. "It goes like this, Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray Forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you. Badadadada... Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray Forget your woes and let your troubles lay And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true Here is the place where I love you." It amazes me how she sings it so fluently and gracefully. I love the lullaby and I can just imagine myself singing it to my baby. I repeat it quickly and Renesmee claps her hands and hugs me, "That was really good!" "I agree, Nessie." I jump and turn around, "Jazz! You scared me!" Jasper laughs, "Sorry, Alice. But that really was good. What are you doing anyway?" "Nessie's teaching me Lullabies and Nursery Rhymes." I tell him, "I know two!" "Nice." Jasper says, "Oh...um...Alice, Rosalie is here to see you." That makes me jump, and a scared feeling twirls in my tummy, and I'm pretty sure it isn't the baby. I gulp, "She hates me." Tears start swimming in my eyes at the truth of my own words. I have betrayed her, all Rosalie ever wanted was to have a baby, and I was the one who got pregnant, not her. The only woman who ever truly yearned for a baby would not have one. It seemed so unfair. "She doesn't hate you." Jasper whispers and hugs me close to him. "She'll come round, and love the baby as much as she does Renesmee." The before said person seems to have left the room to eat the chocolate in her room. "I'll go see her." I sigh and get up, "Where is she?" "In the kitchen. She wants this to be private." Jasper says, he kisses my forehead, "Good Luck, Alice." I walk into the kitchen and find Rosalie sitting on the counter island, nibbling her lip. When she hears me come in she jumps but her gaze immediately drops from my face to my stomach, I place my hands over it and whisper, "Hey, Rose." "Alice." Rosalie sighs, "I am happy for you. It's just that I have always wanted a baby, and it sort of hurt me that it happened to you and not me. I feel as if I'm jinxed because first Bella got pregnant, and she didn't care about kids, and now you get pregnant, so there must be something wrong with me." "There's nothing wrong with you, Rose." I murmur, "This could happen to you someday, it happened to me didn't it?" "Yeah, I guess." Rosalie sighs. "Are you happy, Alice?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, are you happy that your pregnant, that you're getting a baby?" Rosalie asks, slipping down from the counter. "Of course I am. Of course I'm happy I'm getting a baby!" I say shrilly. "Because a baby is for life, and your unbelievably lucky to have one." Rosalie's voice is a little cold and it makes me shiver. What was she talking about? Of course I knew my baby was for life! I would love and care for my baby for all of its life. My little girl or boy. "I know, Rose." My voice is a little snappish as I wander back over to the fridge, I'm hungry again, pregnancy makes you really hungry. I slam open the fridge and take out a plate of grapes and cheese. "You're eating?" Rosalie asks in confusion. "Yeah, I have to eat and sleep." I say, "As a result I'm eating and sleeping all the time." I pop a grape in my mouth. "Like a normal human pregnancy." "But this isn't a normal human pregnancy. This is a special pregnancy, Alice, this is a once in a lifetime miracle! Stop treating it like it's not!" Rosalie's voice is getting higher and shriller. "Jesus, Rosalie. I came in here to have a calm chat with you, not for you to yell at me. I'm going to go and eat this in my room." I snap, getting up and slamming out the door. "How'd it go?" Jasper asks anxiously, coming over to me. "Awful, Rosalie started shouting at me, telling me I should stop treating this pregnancy like it's a human one. She says she's jinxed." I say tearfully. "I don't think she's ever going to accept it. She's going to hate me and our baby for life." Tears start falling down my face. "I won't have this." Jasper growls, "You're in delicate condition and now she's started being mean and selfish to you. I'm going to go and talk to her." "Please don't, it'll only make her worse." I beg. "Don't worry, Alice." Jasper reassures me and walks into the kitchen. I bite my lip and go upstairs and knock on Renesmee's door. Renesmee opens it with a smile on her face, "Hey, Aunt Alice! Do you wanna play dress-up or makeovers?" "That's a totally unfair and hard decision." I say. "What about both?" "Both." I decide. I walk in her room and open her dressing table drawers which are full of my old make-up, I lay them out on the floor while Renesmee picks up her pretty clothes. I can't wait until I can play makeovers and dress-up with my daughter. But...if it's a boy...Jasper could teach him how to ride a bike and play baseball. Ooohh...We'd have to get the baby it's own baseball outfit. Hot pink for a girl and navy blue for a boy. I decide on putting pink gloss on Renesmee's lips, and light lilac eye shadow, she's so perfectly still while I put her make-up on. I wonder if the baby would fidget? Or stay still? Everything was so exciting! "Ness, will you play with the baby?" I ask. "If it's a girl. Boys just want to play cars, and they spill things everywhere. What do you want, Aunt Alice, a boy or a girl?" I consider, biting my lip, "I don't know. I'll be happy with either, I just want a baby to play with." "You are going to be a great Mom, Aunt Alice." Nessie says. I smile warmly at Ness and give her a quick hug, "Thanks, Renesmee, it means the world to me that you think that." So...what do you think about Rosalie's reaction? God, this took me 2 whole hours to write. Sorry if it dragged, I just wanted it to be a bit longer. Please review on whether you want it to be a boy or a girl and I would love to hear baby name ideas from you! You come up with really great ideas! Also, 4EverIrish, what is your answer! I don't want to pressure you or anything! I am not updating until I get 25 reviews, OK? PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D 


	4. The Name Game And Baby Bumps

**Hey guys! It is me, back, and ready for another chapter of this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they mean the world to me. Anyways, I have decided on a name, but, keep giving me suggestions because I could change my mind. I recently discovered the name Brandy for a girl, and I really like it, but I don't know if I'll use it or not, that is if she has a girl, that is up to you. Tell me if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_A three year old child is a being who gets almost as much fun out of a fifty-six dollar set of swings as it does out of finding a small green worm._

_-Unknown_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Name Game and Baby Bumps**

* * *

"Jazz?"

"Yes?" He answers, turning around on to his tummy to face me.

"I want to play a game." I say cheekily, giving him a large smile, and lifting up my sunglasses so he could see my bright eyes.

"What kind of game?" He asks with a roll of his eyes.

"A name game." I sing, "We need to find a name for our beautiful baby."

"OK." Jasper shrugs, "For a boy I like Sebastian."

I snort, "Jasper, I'm not calling my baby after a red crab in The Little Mermaid."

"Pascal?" He suggests.

"That is a chameleon in the Disney film Tangled." I say irritably.

"It's a lizard." Jasper corrects me.

"Whatever." I say absent mindedly, "For a girl I like Cosette."

"How can you shorten that?" Jasper exclaims, "Cosette?"

"OK, how about Stella?" I try.

"That sounds like a name of a spoilt child stage star." Jasper laughs, "I like Chelsea."

"That's a football team." I say, "I don't like it. I like Marilyn."

"What is our kid, 80 years old?" Jasper says, "Ruth?"

"NO WAY." I shout, "Back to the boys...I like Jayden."

"It sounds like a girl's name." Jasper tells me, "I like Dustin."

"It sounds like DUSTBIN!" I squeal, "I like Jon."

"No." Jasper says, "What about Kolo?"

"What the hell?" I laugh, rolling around on the grass, "Back to the girls, I like Carmel."

"It sounds to much like Caramel." Jasper says, "Lily."

"No, Daisy."

"Jasmine."

"Janine."

"Kylie."

"Carla."

"Miriam."

"Sarah."

"Victoria."

"Elizabeth."

"Grace."

"Delilah."

"NO!" I yell, "I'm going on a baby name app." I whip out my phone and press on the baby icon, and a word generator comes up. I tap the red button and a name comes up:

"KAYDEN."

"Oooh!" I squeal, "I really like that for a boy."

"I do too. That can be on a boy's list." Jasper says, writing it down under boy's on our piece of notepaper.

I press the button again, "ERIN."

I wrinkle my nose and shake my head. I press it again, "MARIA." It calls out.

"Oh, that's beautiful." I say, "Add that to the maybes."

I turn on to my back and look hard at my stomach, I lift up my lace tank top and gasp, "Jazz...Am I fatter?"

"You aren't fat, Alice, you know you aren't." Jasper reassures me.

"No, no, no. I mean...am I getting a baby bump?"

"Let me see!" Jasper says, and the excitement in his voice is equal to one of an over excited child on Christmas morning, he crawls over to me and looks hard at my pale stomach, where I can just see a little rounded bump sticking out between my tiny hips, it was perfectly solid, but as I place my hand in a starfish over my tummy, I feel a warmness spread through my fingertips.

Jasper leans down and kisses my stomach, "It's happening." He whispers, "This is real, Alice."

"As real as you and me." I whisper and kiss his head. "You know what this means right?"

"Yes, we're one step closer to our daughter slash son coming into the world?" Jasper asks. I sigh. Really? What have I been burbling excitedly about for weeks and weeks? Maternity clothes shopping! I want some cute clothes to wear, pregnancy is fabulous, so why shouldn't I look gorgeous too. "Maternity shopping!" I sing, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pretty please with whipped cream, double cream, cherries, strawberries, peaches, chocolate sprinkles, marshmallows, sugar and love, love, love on top?"

"Go get in the car." Jasper says with a roll of his eyes. I jump up gracefully, well, not so gracefully, as I fall backwards and Jasper catches me as I squeal, "Be careful, Alice," Jasper says sternly, "You could hurt yourself and the baby."

"I don't want to hurt the baby!" I say in a horrified voice, "Jasper, when did Carlisle say we could find out if our baby is a boy or a girl?"

"In a few weeks." Jasper tells me, "The baby has to form first."

We drive to the store and I jump out the car eagerly and bound into the maternity section, and I find my heaven. Why have I never been maternity shopping before? This place is amazing! I gaze around the shop, where there are pregnant mannequins everywhere, there is one dress that looks so gorgeous, it's deep red lace, and I snatch it up quickly along with the matching one for a baby, and the two matching hair bands, and then scurry along some more places.

"First baby?" Says a voice behind me that makes me jump, I spin around in a pivot, and come face to face with a heavily pregnant women in a stunning white dress which I immediately want. She has a kind face and thick blonde hair, along with glassy blue eyes, and I note how her hand is placed on her stomach.

"Yes." I laugh, "You?"

"First babies." She corrects me, giggling, "I'm having triplets." She reaches forward and shakes my hand, "I'm Leila."

"I'm Alice." I say, "I'm only having the one, and I'm not so far gone, just three months."

"I'm eight months in a week." She informs me, "I have to keep buying maternity clothes because I get bigger every day."

"How is late pregnancy, is it hard?" I ask.

"Easier than the start, I had horrible morning sickness." She tells me with a roll of her pretty eyes, "But I waddle a little now, and I am constantly hungry."

"I'm always hungry." I laugh, "But my pregnancy has been really easy going so far."

"Lucky you." She says. "Where is the husband."

"At the store, I've been craving chocolate cherry cups recently, so he has to go get them for me." I giggle, "Where's yours?"

"Away on a business trip." She tells me. "He didn't want to go, he fusses over me terribly, but I told him to go as he needs a little break."

I smile at her, "So are you alright on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiles at the display, "Do you want to help me choose some maternity clothes?"

"Sure!" I say, "I think you'll look really good in blue. Also, where did you get that dress..."

"Alice...you've eaten two whole boxes of them." Jasper tells me as I reach for the next box of Chocó cherry cups, they were so good!

"The baby wants some, anyway back to the name game." I tell him, "I have definitely decided on Kayden for a boy, but for a girl I am still deciding!"

"What about Brandy?" Jasper suggests, "I really like that."

"I like that too, a lot, but I'm still not sure." I say, "I want it to be perfect, and Brandy is top of the maybe list." I look to the hallway, "Will you help me put the maternity clothes away?"

"Sure, I don't want you lifting anything." Jasper says in a sexy manly fashion.

"They're paper bags, Jazz." I say in a confused voice.

Jasper looks as if he could, he would blush, "I read in a pregnancy book that pregnant women shouldn't lift anything."

"Aww, you are so sweet." I giggle, "OK, have it your way."

I skip upstairs and slip on my pajamas that read, Baby under construction, and take my pregnancy book that is on my bedside table and begin to read. It shows pictures of how big the baby gets every month and I find that mine is still very, very small, and we won't be able to find out the gender for two months! Can I wait two months? I look down to my round stomach and stroke it lovingly, "You've made me and your daddy so happy. We love you so, so, so much."

From the warmth that floods my stomach, I can see that the baby is telling me it feels the same. "I love you..." I whisper.

**OK, Guys! I know that was a little short but I ran out of ideas, so yeah...Anyways, stay tuned for another chapter of Renesmee's Saga, it will be up maybe later tonight, so yeah, hope you enjoyed this and I hope you enjoy that...love you all! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	5. It's A Boy, It's A Girl, It's A

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! Yes, I am very excited about Christmas, and this is a Christmas present for you! A new chapter for A Soft Lullaby, because I have been neglecting this story recently and I feel really bad about it. So guys, after Christmas day, would it be OK for you to tell me what you got for Christmas in a review because would really like to know. I will put some chapter up on boxing day for you and tell you what I have got, but do you know what would make my Christmas? Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**It's a Boy, It's a Girl, It's a...**

* * *

_I think it's a boy. No, no...a girl! No, a boy, definitely a boy. No, a girl! It's a girl! Oh, I want both! Can't I have both!?_

_-Unknown_

* * *

"It's a boy."

"How do you know? Did you get the scan without me, because Carlisle says we're getting it tomorrow evening!" Jasper exclaims, leaping to his feet to look at me with unforgiving eyes. I start laughing so hard my stomach hurts, I fall off the sofa and Jasper continues to stare at me sorrowfully.

"Oh, Jazz, of course I didn't! But I have a gut feeling it's a boy." I sing, jumping to my feet and walking into the kitchen where Jasper follows me like a little puppy. was getting bigger now, my stomach now noticeable, Jasper liked to kneel down and feel my swollen stomach and talk to it, and listen to it, and then declare he heard a heartbeat, I knew he was only kidding but it was nice to hear it.

"Alice, last month you told me it was a girl." Jasper says doubtfully.

"Oh, I don't know!" I sigh, "Can we try the ring trick?"

"Can we what?" Jasper asks, his brow furrowing in complete confusion. OK, last week I went online to try to find out whether it was boy or a girl, and I wrote a load down to try with Jasper because I was so desperate to know! I needed to know how to decorate the nursery, I needed to narrow names down, I had to start planning ahead for when it was born so I could know what blankets to buy, and whether I should get a blue bear or a pink bear, and whether I should get a pink twinkle twinkle little star bicycle or a blue football coach scooter! I was facing a major dilemma here!

"The ring trick is the first thing on my list." I say, "Have we got any ribbon?"

"Um, yeah, there was some tied on the gift basket that Peter and Charlotte sent us." Jasper shrugs and my attention snaps away from baby genders for a moment.

"Peter and Charlotte sent us a gift basket? Aw, that was so sweet! They have to come and visit us before the baby is born!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, Alice, I wanted to talk to you about that," Jasper says, "It's OK if you say no, but I was really close to them both, you know, back then and I was wondering if Peter could be godfather and Charlotte could be godmother?"

OH MY GOD! I never thought of godparents before and now Jasper mentions it I realize that Peter and Charlotte are perfect for the job of godparents! "Of course they can!" I squeal, "When we get our baby christened I know exactly what to dress Charlotte in, oh Jasper, yes, yes, YES!"

"So what's this about the ring trick?" Jasper changes the subject, he passes me a spotty pink ribbon from a weaved basket that is brimming with cute little baby toys and a bottle of wolverine blood that smells really good, I have never tasted it before, probably because I've never seen a wolverine before. What is a wolverine anyway?

I slip off my wedding ring and tie the sparkly ribbon around it, then I pass it to Jasper, "Hold it above my stomach, if it goes backwards and forwards it means I'm having a boy, if it spins around I'm having a girl." I instruct him and he nods eagerly, I lie flat on my back on the couch and pull up my top where my stomach is clearly sticking out, I hold my breath and then slowly it swings backwards and forwards, "It's a boy!" I whisper and my eyes fill with tears. Oh, I can teach him how to play baseball! I can decorate the nursery baby blue! Or maybe navy...BLUE BEARS! "Do it again, Jazzy." I say.

He does and then to both of our confusion it spins round in circles, "I thought we were having a boy?" Jasper asks confusedly.

"Maybe it's a girl?" I shrug, "Try again." It slows back and forth again. Damn those old wives tales, bunch of lies all of them, I bet if I wasn't even pregnant it would do the same interactions! And I so wanted to know! Well, next on my list is analyze your cravings website!

We settle down on the sofa together with my laptop and bring up the laptop, my cravings have been kind of haywire lately like one minute it's chocolate then it's pizza then it's rice then it's pasta..."Which one should I type?" I ask Jazz in distress.

"All of them." Jazz says awkwardly, "I would think you would."

I type them all in and then press the enter button, we both sit stone still, gazing at the computer screen like it's a lifeline and then it flashes on the screen in blue bold lettering, BOY BOY BOY. "Lets do it again, just to be sure." Jasper says. I type them all in again, my fingers shaking because I'm so excited and so anxious at the same time I feel like I'm going to burst! But I feel a huge sense of anticlimax as GIRL GIRL GIRL flashes across the screen in hot pink lettering. Ugh, this thing doesn't work either, what a let down.

"What's next?" Jasper asks, "Because now we're started I'm dying to know what we're having? I need to know if it's my little boy or little girl in there."

"Umm...high or low bump." I stammer, "How am I carrying?" I look down on my stomach and wriggle around a little bit, it just seems as if it's poking outwards, not high or low at all, just forward.

"I'd say high." Jasper says.

"So we're having a girl, th-" I start but Jasper interrupts.

"But it looks kind of low too!" Jasper whines, "I don't know it just sticks out!"

"Stupid method." I say quickly, "Lets try the ice cream savory stuff."

"What have you been craving?" He asks me with a playful grin. He knew all too well what I was craving, the sweetheart was the one who went downstairs in the middle of the night to prepare whatever crazy meal I was craving. He was such a sweetie.

"Sweet stuff." I say. "but pasta and rice are savory."

Jasper sighs, "Next."

"Even and odd." I say, "Is my age odd or even?"

"Well, you're 197. But you don't look a day over 18." Jasper says sweetly, stroking my hair out of my golden eyes. "That's odd."

"So, that's a boy." I sigh, "Next one, THE KEY."

"THE KEY!" Jasper shouts and I giggle, taking the house key out of the pocket of my gorgeous new maternity jeans. I place it on the table, "If I pick it up by the round bit it's a boy, if I pick up the sharp part it's a girl." I close my eyes and reach out, then feel cold metal, I open my eyes and find my fingers on the round bit, "So that's a boy."

"What's the next one then?" Jasper asks me interestedly.

"Morning sickness." I grimace, I had been having terrible morning sickness, I would wake up from my peaceful dreamy slumber feeling sick as a dog, I would leap out of bed, Jazz running after me, and he would hold my tangled mess of black hair while I threw up violently, "Bad means girl. Good means boy."

"Well, we both know the answer to that, girl." Jasper says, "My poor Alice." He pulls me into a cuddle and I nestle into his shoulder in comfort, his hair smells of sweet toast and honey, mixed with butter, it's a homely smell. I wonder if the baby will smell like Jasper, or will it smell like me, strawberries and whipped cream? Would it have it's own unique smell? I was so excited, I couldn't believe I had to wait another 4 months until it was born! I wanted a baby to hold and cuddle and spoil, I wanted to reassure it while it cried, I wanted to dress it up and have a mini baby fashion show and film it and then send it to all our vampire friends, I wanted to look at my kid the way Bella and Edward looked at Renesmee. I wanted to be the one who pushed their child on the swing who played imaginary games, who organized their kid's birthday party, the one who called out, "Will you tidy your room now please!" I wanted to be a mother, a good mother, a mother everyone wanted to have, I wanted my child to look up to me the way Nessie looked at Bella and Edward. I wanted to see Jasper play with our kid and I wanted to have my photo album loaded with pictures of my kid growing up. I wasn't going to miss one moment of it.

"Are you two ready?" Carlisle asks us, he seems just as excited as the both of us. I was quivering with excitement. This was it! In a few short moments I would find out whether I was having a little princess or a little football player! I would see myself in a few years playing with either a little girl or a little boy! I could start decorating! I could start buying more clothes! I could start sending out personalized cards reading IT'S A BOY! or IT'S A GIRL! I could begin making a scrapbook that was either hot pink of baby blue.

He rubs the cold jelly on my tummy and I hold my breath, gripping Jasper's hand like a lifeline, his eyes are glued to the screen like it's the most interesting thing in the world, the weirdly shaped device is placed on my stomach and I don't blink as I stare at the sonogram on the screen. The head is there, 10 fingers and toes, the tiny ears, everything is in order, but we need to know what we're going to have! I feel like I've been waiting my whole entire life for this.

Carlisle turns his head, his own golden eyes shining as he congratulates us. The words he says next are the words that will stand out to me for eternity, a memory that I will keep and enjoy forever and eternity.

"It's a girl."

* * *

**I know! I KNOW! HAPPY CHRISTMAS! I just had to, I had terrible writers block and I just thought I'd do it, and let you all in on it! A girl! A girl! A girl! I can't tell you how excited I am for this! Let me know about A Soft Rock Song, I know there are a lot of Rosalie and Emmett fans out there, like Maggie, I read your Ella Cullen story and I love it! I hope you still like my stories here on Fan Fiction. Also, again 4EverIrish, thank you so much for the video it was absolutely amazing! Keep it up with A Halfling's World! Sibuna826Twihard, I know I sound like a complete fan girl when I say this but I actually screamed when you reviewed my story, I read your Sunrise story, and Ever Since We Met, and by the way on all grown up-YOU CAN'T LEAVE IT THERE! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! :) :) :)**


	6. Love You Sis and Laila

**Hey, guys! I hope you all had a really good Christmas, I certainly did. if you are wondering I got a Kindle Fire HD, The Sims 3 Seasons, and lots of chocolate! Yummy! Anyway, it's boxing day and I am exhausted, so if my writing is lazy, I'm sorry, but I thought I'd give you another chapter of this. Now, I have SEVERE writers block for Renesmee's Saga at this moment in time so expect a lot of A Soft Lullaby.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter Six**

**Love You Sis and Laila**

"I'm having a girl."

I see Rosalie freeze in place, and immediately my stomach churns, terrified of her reaction, she was like a time bomb at the moment, but I thought she should know that there was going to be another little girl wandering around our house. God, I was excited, a little girl! I could dress her up in miniature versions of my outfit, I could give her dating advice, do her hair, her make-up...Everything was so perfect, if Rosalie could forgive me. If it was even possible Jasper was even more excited than me. He threw himself into preparing things for our little girl, already clearing out the guest room to make it into a nursery, and he catered to my every need, he would come home with different colour schemes for me to pour over and see which one I liked best. Having a baby had brought us so much closer, it was like a platinum bind that kept us joined at the hip, it made me feel special, I liked how Jasper still made me feel sexy even though I was getting bigger and bigger by the day, he said he found my stomach beautiful, as it just showed that I would be bringing him the best thing ever, a baby, his baby, our baby.

I sit down beside Rose and I see that she keeps her eyes locked on the floor, I have no idea what she is about to do, and I edge a little bit away from her, scared she'll go off like a bombshell and start screaming at me. But I watch as she lifts her head, her golden eyes filled with emotion and want, she e turns to face me with tears in her golden eyes, "Did you come to rub it in my face?"

"No, of course not!" I exclaim, surely she should know I am not that kind of person! Or did she think my pregnancy hormones were going haywire? What had Emmett been saying to her? God, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm some raging, hormonal, monster! "Rose, what-"

"Because I know that's what I deserve." She mumbles, "I want to kick myself, Alice, I've been the worst sister in the world to you at the point where you need me most, you're pregnant, I'm not, I need to get ready and accept that because it's happening, and I have seen how happy you are. I can't believe I've missed out so much of it. Pregnancy is a time where best friends spend a lot of time together, and we were best friends until I turned on you. You deserve a kid, Alice, and I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

I blink at her, unable to believe what I just heard. Do my ears deceive me? Does pregnancy give you mental problems? Am I just so desperate for Rosalie to be my best friend again that I heard that in my mind? My answer is confirmed as Rosalie throws her arms around me, I feel myself smile and tears drip down my face and into Rosalie's shoulders, I'm so happy. "It's OK." I choke tearfully, "I'm just so glad you are back, Rose. I need you back. I'll keep the baby stuff to a minimum when I'm around you, I promise." I wanted her back, and I had her, and I wasn't going to push it so far that she'd be thrown in to all the baby stuff and be Miss Enthusiastic about it, because I knew that just wasn't Rosalie, she was hurting deep down inside, and she had thrown that all aside just to be my friend again. I knew though, myself, she couldn't always be apart from the baby, it would be in the house, crying and being taken care of, and being fed, and being loved, but for 5 glorious months it would be just fine to keep her by my side as my best friend in the world.

"Thanks." She says, sitting back and wiping away her tears, "I'd appreciate that, Alice. I really would." As she says those words I spot a baby book laying on the floor near the couch and in a panic, I give it a light kick and it flies under the sofa out of sight. Damn, I hope Jasper wasn't reading that, he'll have a heart attack.

Then I'm kind of, well...stumped. The baby has become such a big part of my life now and she seemed to be the only thing people talked about nowadays, she was the biggest thing since Renesmee, and now I didn't know what to talk about. Me and Jazz often sat on our bed for hours and hours, me snacking, while we talked baby names, baby furniture, everything baby. "So..." I say awkwardly.

"What do you want to do now?" Rosalie asks me, sounding equally as agonized, I watch as she lifts her hand to her face and nibbles at her pale pink nails, her pearly white sharp fangs nipping at them. I wrap my arms around myself, my fingers stroking my bump, but so subtlety Rosalie can't see. I want to talk nursery ideas, but I obviously can't, I want to discuss whether Maria is better than Lily. I want to giggle about maternity magazines. I want to joke about burning all the cheap tacky maternity clothes. I want to deny that I will waddle, but of course I can't.

"Alice!" I hear Jasper call out to me and I silently say a quiet prayer, saved by my husband. "Ali, someone is here to see you!"

"Coming!" I cry, I turn to Rose who is looking slightly relieved, "I'll see you later, sis."

"Bye." She waves. I run to the door where my husband is waiting, I stand on tiptoes and give him a light loveable peck on the cheek, and then I turn to the door-and almost faint in surprise. Laila is standing there, the girl I met when I was maternity shopping. She is wearing a lace dress threaded with pearls, her blonde hair tied in a braid on the side of her head, and she is clutching a triple buggy, where three adorable babies sleep, two in baby blue blankets, another in a sugar bunny pink. She smiles at me, "Hey, Alice."

"Laila!" I exclaim, dodging around the buggy to greet her, "Wow! It's wonderful to see you! Congratulations!"

"Let her breathe, Alice." Jasper says with a roll of his eyes.

"No, no, it's OK." Laila smiles, "Um...Alice, I know it's a little rude but can I come in? I really need to talk to you and Jasper."

"Sure." I say, I walk past Jasper and whisper in his ear, "_Get everyone out the house, there are four humans and a lot of vampires._" Jasper nods understandingly, and I smile back as I lead Laila into the living room, she sits down delicately on the cream couch and places the three kids in her arms.

"What are their names?" I coo, bending over them.

"The boys are Jay and Alex, and my little girl is called Lacey." She informs me, with a lovable smile as she bends over them.

"How did you decide?" I moan, "Me and Jazz are completely stuck. Nothing really seems, you know, like, good enough? I mean, this is my first and only baby, it has to be something special."

"It'll click in place, I promise, when you look into your baby's eyes, you'll know." Laila smiles, and Jazz walks into the room, he sits and wraps his arms around me. "Alice, Jasper, there is something I need to tell you."

"Shoot." Jasper smiles.

"I know what you are. You're vampires." I freeze. Oh dear God. We have to flee from the area! We have to move! We have to go into hiding! NO, NO, NO! We were so careful!

"Laila..."Jazz starts.

"No need to go on. I won't tell. Look, I know all supernatural's when I look at them, I'm a genie. I grant one wish to each person I like." Laila says and my jaw drops. OMG! A genie? I didn't even know genies existed.

"I thought it was 3 wishes." I say warily.

"That's just child stuff. I'm a real genie, and I granted you and Jasper a wish." She says, with a smile. Then it all clicks.

"Oh. My. God. You gave me the ability to get pregnant didn't you!" I screech. She nods in a satisfied manor. I run over to her and hug her as tight as can, "Laila, I can't thank you enough! I really, really can't!"

"Just give the baby the best life you can, that is the best thing you can do for me." She says.

"We will, we will." Jasper says, "Laila, thank you, for giving us this chance." He brings me close to him, as if I am the single most precious thing in his life, which he often tells me I am, I nestle into him, wanting his comfort.

"Do you know what you are having yet?" Laila asks.

"A little girl." Jasper whispers, and I reach in my pocket to hand Laila a sonogram picture.

She smiles at it, "You've got one healthy baby there, you two."

"We're so lucky." I murmur. And I am struck with the truth of my own words. Then it hits me like a slap in the face, "Can you make my sister Rosalie pregnant?" I am hit with excitement, Rosalie could have her own kid, she could be happy, she could-

Laila shakes here head, "Alice, I'm sorry, I have never met Rosalie. I will have to, but I can only have one pregnancy at a time, that's yours, maybe later on?"

"Oh, OK." My excitement fades. But surely Rose can wait a while...can't she?

**OK, kind of short but I didn't want to make it any longer than it is now, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to tell me what you got for Christmas! I hope you had a nice one, remember baby names are welcome and what did you think about Laila? Hope you liked and don't forget to leave a review as I really appreciate them a lot. Bye guys...**


	7. Gummy Bear Pizza!

**Hey, guys, I am back again. I hope you enjoyed Christmas, and if you don't celebrate it, I hope you had a nice day! Also, happy new year! I already have my new years resolution...put up a burst of chapters for you guys! What are yours? I'd love to know, but if they are too personal, it really does not matter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Gummy Bear Pizza!**

* * *

I couldn't get Laila's words out of my head! I should of by now, it had been a whole month, but it was like she was still there, dancing around, singing the words. I was wondering, pondering all the time, would Laila be able to get Rose pregnant after I gave birth, (something that still gave me nightmares!), or would Rosalie stay childless for the rest of eternity? Me and Jasper had kept it to ourselves, just in case we disappointed Rosalie, it wouldn't be at all fair. Even though me and Rose were friends again, she still kept a fair distance from me, spending most of her time in Bella and Edward's cottage, reading, or so she said.

I had been reading too, my bedroom was stacked with baby books! I had read hundreds, it was good I had super-power reading abilities, or I never would get through them all, still I didn't know I was following, my pregnancy was like a human one, but I didn't know what my child would be like, I didn't figure it would be like Nessie, because both me and Jasper are 100 percent vampire, but surely Laila would play a part in it? Would she have genie in her? And Laila could be part human...Ugh, this made my head hurt.

I wondered who would cook for the baby? Would it eat human food, if it did, would it be like Nessie, and have the favourite food of my main craving, which was currently rice, Emmett found great fun in this, running around screeching with laughter when he found me in the kitchen at 1 o'clock in the morning, cooking up some rice, he still found it hilarious that I could even stand to eat human food. "It smells like dog-" He sung, before I ran up to him with a sauce pan and hit him over the head, he had played dead, and I had left him there, gone into the living room to watch Kate and Leo with my yummy fluffy dish.

"Alice, I need you!" Bella sings, wandering in to the living room.

"What for?" I ask, sitting up eagerly, I needed to take my mind off of Rosalie and Laila and other pregnancies and yada yada yada...

"When that kid arrives." She declares, poking my tummy, "I want you to be prepared, I obviously couldn't prepare for Nessie, so I am taking an advantage in a pregnancy of my sister and soon to be niece."

I giggle, her cold fingers were tickly. "I am going to teach you how to cook, Alice. I have seen you cook up rice, it's usually underdone or overdone, and your kid can't live on rice, also you cannot order junk food every single night! It's unhealthy."

"OK." I say eagerly, "Teach me! I want to know how to cook. I neeeeeeed to knooooow noooooow-"

"Maybe we should give you singing lessons first." Bella jokes with a roll of her eyes, and I slap her knee. "OK...OK...Kitchen." She laughs. I jump to my feet and follow Bells into the kitchen where a heap of things are laid out. "As a treat." She starts, "I thought we'd make pizza, I know Nessie likes it so..." She slams down a rolling pin onto the counter island making me jump, "Maybe your little girl will too."

"OK." I say awkwardly, "So..." I walk over to the cupboard and squeal, taking out a bag filled with brightly colored sweeties! "Gummy bear pizza!"

"Uh...no." Bella says, lowering my hand and taking the gummy bears away, I gazed after them, and I could almost see them and hear them calling out to me, _Alice! Alice we want to be put on your pizza! Alice! Alice...Help us Alice!_

Oh I would be using those gummies one way or another. Bella placed down a green chopping board in front of me with a rolling pin placed neatly on it. "Chopping board." She says slowly.

"Just remember I'm _carrying_ the baby, I am not _the_ baby." I say coolly, "Of course I know what a chopping board is, Bella."

"Did you ever cook?" She asks.

I squirm uncomfortably, "I don't know, you know I don't remember anything from my human life."

Bella bites her lip, obviously uncomfortable, "Anyway...I already have the dough prepared." She takes a shiny rollout of the cupboard and I wrinkle my nose at it, cocking my head to one side.

"Is it meant to be that shiny?" I ask.

"I think that junk food is going to your head, Alice." Bella says, rolling her eyes, "It's covered in cellophane so it doesn't get dirty, so you don't get _food poisoning_."

"Oh." I say, feeling dumb, "Well how was I supposed to know?"

"Just get rolling." Bella says, taking the dough out of the cellophane and putting it on the lime green board, she passes me a rolling pin and then turns her back. I spy a pretty purple patterned rolling pin hanging up and I squeal. "What?" Bella asks turning around to face me, "Oh my god, Alice are you giving birth?"

"No! What's that? Can I use that instead?" I ask, jumping up and down and pointing like a crazy person, at least I don't think I'm crazy, but I have been told enough times...

"Alice, that's used for rolling icing, for patterns on cakes, just use a normal one." Bella says and turns her back again. Hehehe. I reach forward quick as a whip and get it and place the rolling pin in it's place, I roll it out and smile at the floral pattern spreading across my dough.

"Now what?" I ask, handily placing myself in front of my pizza.

"You put on the cheese." Bella says, handing me some delicious smelling cheddar cheese and a weird silver thing with random holes and a handle, "Grate it."

"You what?" I giggle.

"God, Alice." Bella says, "Grate the cheese! Like this!" She takes the grater and rubs the cheese up against it.

"Oh." I say in realization, I take it from her and start doing it myself, I enjoy it actually, doing a little dance as I do, wiggling my bum so that Bella laughs and rolls her eyes at me, I end up wearing away the massive block and then lift the grater, revealing a mountain of cheese, "Perfect!" I squeal, dumping it all on the pizza. "Now for the toppings!"

Bella gives me red pepper, tomatoes, olives and anchovies, as well as pineapple but the anchovies look disgusting so I put them in the bin when Bella isn't looking, then I take the gummy bears from my pocket and sneakily hide them under the cheese, and then go in the fridge, searching for more toppings, I find a Hershey bar, some cherries, a liquorices stick, some apple and...baked beans! I open up the can with my fingernail and pour them on, I'm pretty sure you don't have to heat them up...I hope. I chop up the Hershey bar and use that as well, as well as the rest of it. Then I open up the oven that Bella has been heating and shove it in...and then start to scream.

I leap away from the oven screeching and jumping up and down blowing at my hand which is currently in flames, "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA HELP ME! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!"

"Oh my god, Alice!" Bella screams, she glass a bucket and fills it up with cold water.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA I'M ON-" I am silenced as she throws a whole. Entire. Bucket. Of. Freezing. Cold. Water. Over. My. Whole. Entire. Body. I stand there soaked, my lace top clinging to my bump and I glare at Bella.

"At least the fire is out!" Bella says muffled, then she can't hold it in anymore and collapses to the floor, laughing like a hyena, unable to stop, she laughs so much tears spurt from her eyes and she even begins to snort like a pig, a thing I find so funny I start giggling too, then I start snorting myself, I laugh so hardly can't breathe and collapse onto the sofa, laughing hysterically like a mad woman.

"It's not funny!" I say wiping a tear from my eye, "I could have burned to death!"

"Unlikely." Bella says, "Go get dried off while your pizza cooks, then we'll serve it up to everyone-excluding Renesmee, I can't cope with her having food poisoning right now."

"Hardy har." I say sarcastically and walk up to mine and Jasper's bedroom to find another piece of clothing, as I go to our antique dresser to get a de-rust for my wedding ring I find a piece of paper, with Jasper's handwriting scrawled upon it neatly.

_To our darling daughter...No._

_Our beautiful little girl...No._

_Our gift from god...No._

_Our sleeping beauty...No, no._

He had drawn a locket. Aw, Jasper was having a locket made for our daughter? I felt tears spring to my eyes, I was so glad and so happy he was throwing himself into baby stuff, I was so glad he was happy. He was happier than I had seen him in centuries, in fact, he was the happiest I had ever, ever, ever seen him.

I get changed into a cuter maternity outfit, to make Jasper laugh, it was a short mini dress with a union jack on it, with a matching hat. I place it on my head and then stride downstairs to the smell of melting sugar and cheese...

I walk into the kitchen where Bella is getting my pizza out of the oven, her mouth drops open when she sees me, "What on earth are you wearing?"

"Clothes." I giggle, "Can we serve my pizza up now?"

"Sure." Bella says with a nervous edge to her voice. Oh honestly, what has she got to be afraid of, my pizza is going to be delicious!

I slice it up and place it on our best willow patterned plates that Esme found in China quite a few years ago, I always admired them, but never got a chance to use them, cause I never cooked...Ah, pregnancy opened up so many opportunities

We walked into the dining room that was barley used. Bella looked nervous as she placed the plate on the dining table and then called out weakly, "Guys...Alice has cooked for you!"

Everyone came in to the room looking faintly scared and disoriented, but my beautiful Jazzy gave me a weak smile, "Why?.."

"Bella has been giving me cooking lessons!" I say excitedly, "So I can cook for our baby when she gets here! I've made pizza!"

Everyone sits down at the table, and Bella serves them all pizza, I sit down beside Jasper and watch in excitement as everyone picks up a slice.

Emmett is the first one to bite into it, he chews for a moment and then screams so loud it makes the room shake, "IT TASTES LIKE DOG-" He doesn't finish as he runs out of the room and I hear him throw up on the white carpet.

"Alice, it's really-" Carlisle starts, before launching up to get to the bathroom, I watch as Esme neatly scurries out the room, Edward follows, but does not make it to the toilet, he throws his head out the window and sicks up noisily.

Jasper is the last one, going even whiter than usual, "Alice, it's really, really lovely." But then he belches, and runs to the toilet.

"Alice, what did you put on the pizza?" Bella asks in dismay.

"Just everything you gave me!" I exclaim, "As well as gummy bears, and chocolate and cherries and some other stuff..."

"OH FORGET IT!" Bella screams, clapping her hand to her mouth, "I'll cook for your daughter when she comes!" Before running to the toilet to herself.

The sure thing was that I wouldn't be cooking again for a long, _long_ time.

* * *

**There we go! I laughed so hard in this chapter, and I hope you will now you read it! New chapters up soon. I hope you enjoy, and remember, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D :D :D**


	8. Little Princess Kicks

**Chapter Eight**

**Little Princess Kicks**

* * *

"Alice can't cook! Alice can't cook! Alice can't cook! Alice can't-"

"Emmett, I swear to-"

"Don't swear, Ali Baba! There are babies around! Alice can't cook! Alice can't-"

"EMMETT!" I scream, jumping onto him and shaking him, "I think it would be wise not to mess with a pregnant woman, especially this pregnant woman!"

"Oooh! Ali Baba is having a bad day!" Emmett sings, dancing around the room.

"I'll make sure you have worse one if you don't shut up!" I groan. It was just me and Emmett at the moment, all the others had gone on a 3 day hunting trip, I couldn't go, as I could barley hunt anymore, so they said they'd bring some back, and Emmett had volunteered to stay with me, it had seemed a strange decision at the time, but now I understood, Emmett wanted to torment me.

I rest my head on the sofa pillow and murmur, "Emmett, I'm hungry."

"Well there is nothing in the fridge so Ali Baba you are going to have to starve to death!" Emmett sings but then stops, "Wait, you won't starve to death will you?"

"Oh, god, Emmett! You are an idiot!" I say in a panic, standing up, "I have to eat so that the baby stays healthy! We're going to have to go shopping."

Emmett's eyes glint in a way that makes me nervous. Oh God, I am seriously going to regret this, the baby obviously agrees, as I feel my stomach swirling. I wrap my arms around my bump, "You could just drive me." I babble quickly.

"No, no. Shopping sounds like a lot of fun! Let's go to Wal-Mart like, right now! Get in the car, Ali Baba and we will shop till we drop!" He looks at me, from my face to my bump to my feet, "Not literally, Ali Baba, I swear I will faint if you go into labor while we are there."

"Vampires can't faint!" I sigh, then pause, "Can they?"

"Never mind that! Let's go to Wal-Mart!" Emmett roars and runs out the front door, I follow him anxiously, dreading what he will do while we are there. I jump up gracefully into the leather seat of his oversized jeep.

"Emmett..."I ask, and he turns o face me with a smile that is as wide as a child's on Christmas morning, "You will...behave won't you?"

"I always behave." He declares, and I swear his nose gets just a little bit longer, "Let's have a sing-song on the way there!"

"No!" I protest.

"YES!" He screams, "WE'RE ALL GOING ON A SUMMER HOLI-"

"**NO**!" I moan.

"NEAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR! FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! WHERE EVER YOU AREEEEEEEEEEEE! I BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVEEEEE THAT MYYYYYYYYYYYYY HEART WILL GO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!"

"**SHUT UP EMMETT**!" I screech.

"LIKE A WRECKING BAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! I NEVER HIT SO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE! ALLLLLLLLL I WANTED WAS TO BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK THE WAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLS-"

"**SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE**!"

"I DREEEAAAAAAAAAAAAMED A DREEEEEEEEEEEAMMMMMMMMMMMM IN TIME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! SO DIFFERENT FROM THIS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL I'M LIVING!"

"**No, no, please! Not Les Mis!" **I groan, burying my face in my hands.

Emmett took his deepest breath and then belted out into song once more, "YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A TEEEEEEEEENNNNNNAGE DREAM! THE WAY YOU TURN ME OOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

I smack him upside the head and his head bangs on the steering wheel, "Ouch! Careful, Ali Baba! I'm driving!" But luckily, my hit must have gone to his head, literally, as he stopped singing, but began to hum loudly instead, and it made the whole car vibrate, so that I bounced up and down and giggled in the seat because it felt ticklish.

We arrived at Wal-Mart, my stomach rumbling loudly. "Let's go!" I exclaim, "I'm starving!" Emmett though, was the first one to get out of the car, he ran around to my door, quivering with excitement, he slammed open my door and took hold of my leg.

"Emmett?" I say cautiously. Then with one quick swift moment he swings me onto his shoulder and starts walking, "EMMETT!" I scream, "EMMETT PUT ME _DOWN_!" He walks over to the shopping trolleys and he dumps me in it. "Um, Ow!" I squeal.

"So how do you get these things moving?" Emmett asks, peering at the trolleys.

"You need a pound coin, genius." I say sarcastically.

"Oh!" He says, reaching in his pocket and brings out a fluffy gold pound coin. "Where do I put it, huh?"

"There!" I say with a roll of my eyes, pointing to the small grubby slot. Emmet slips it in, and then the mischievous grin appears, "Emmett?" I say. He grins at me, "Emmett!"

"HERE WE GO!" He yells, he jumps with a clatter on to the trolley and it goes spiraling forwards through the automatic doors, "WAHOO!" He roars, all the Wal-Mart customers turn and stare at us and I begin to scream, we zoom through an aisle and Emmett throws his arms out and grabs many bags of bubblegum and throws them in next to me.

"Emmett!" I scream, though I am holding back giggles, "Emmett! We're going to get chucked out!"

"They'll never catch us!" He says, "YOU HEAR THAT GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME AND ALI BABA HERE BECAUSE WE'RE SMARTER THAN YOU!" I turn around slowly to see two security guards chasing us, red in the face and seemingly furious. That is when I begin to laugh, I howl with laughter and snap open a packet of bubblegum and pop it in my mouth-hey, I'm hungry!

We speed out of the aisle, "EMMETT WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" I screech, throwing my hands in front of my face in some weak and pathetic form of self defense.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Emmet screams, steering the silver metal so we steer into the next aisle where Emmett begins to pick up armfuls of Barbie dolls. "Alice, throw it at them, it'll get them off our tails!"

I open up the packages and start throwing many bleach blonde Barbie dolls at the security guards, followed by their hot pink plastic shoes, cherry blossom pink chiffon dresses and tea rose pink hair bands. They fall to the floor, cursing every swear word they can. "Hey!" I yell, throwing my bump high up in the air so they can see, "Kids around guys!"

They waved their fists at me but I wiggle my bum at them. "SEE YA LATER LOSERS!" One of them flamed red.

"GET THE PREGNANT CHIC!" One of them yells.

"THEY'RE RUTHLESS!" The other one screams, "WHEN MY WIFE WAS PREGNANT I ASKED HER WHAT WAS UP SHE THRE HER SIX INCH STILETTO AT ME, I HAD A LUMP ON MY HEAD FOR WEEKS!"

"TOO BAD!" Emmett yells, "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN JAZZY WHEN HE ASKED ALICE WHILE SHE WAS OUT ON THE BALCONY AT 3 AM! SHE HUNG HIM UPSIDE DOWN FROM THERE!"

"Thanks for telling everyone my business Emmett!" I exclaim.

"No problem, Ali Baba!" Emmett calls, "Uh-Oh! OLD LADY DEAD AHEAD!"

"Turn!" I yell, seeing the withered old woman with a walking stick hobbling away, ah I am so glad I will never turn out like that! I will never have to wear old lady dresses with elasticated waists, or have a beige couch, and a beige chair, and a beige house. I would never use old fashioned words. It was one of the many _ups_ of being a vampire.

As we turned the corner I screamed, "EMMETT THE DOOR!"

We hurtled towards it and as the trolley wheels hit the rubber-but it didn't open! We smashed through the automatic doors with a sound of shattering glass and loud security alarm beeping.

One thing was sure.

We wouldn't be heading back to Wal-Mart for a long, _long_ time.

Jasper had me in his arms, and was chuckling so my head bounced up and down on his chest, "I still can't believe you got banned from Wal-Mart!"

"It was pretty crazy." I giggle, "But fun."

"I love you, Alice." He whispers, into my hair, then I feel and hear a soft snuffling.

"Jazz, are you crying?" I whisper, burying my head into his chest, and then looking up, reaching out and balancing his Greek god carved face in my hands, it never ceased to amaze me how beautiful he was, and he was_mine_.

"Alice, I'm sorry...it's just overwhelming, you know? I love you so much I feel like I could burst, I loved you so much before, so much I just wanted to hold you in my arms all day and all night, and kiss you all day, I wanted to get a megaphone and proclaim my love for you again and again, just so I can show you and everyone else in the world how much I love you! But now, you're pregnant...I love you more. I love your round stomach that shows you are carrying my child, a child that you have given me. I love your cute cravings because I want to do everything for you, everything that can help you and the baby. I want this baby to be the most healthy, most beautiful creature ever. And I know she will, because she is your daughter. Our daughter."

I have tears in my own eyes now, "I don't know what to say." I choke.

"Just listen." He tells me. He reaches into his bedside table and takes out a small dark navy blue velvet box, he opens it up and I see a bright silver ring that sparkles in the light, it is encrusted with a ribbon of sparkly, bright, expensive, white and sliver diamonds. "It's an eternity ring." He whispers, slipping it on my finger. "So that if my words weren't enough, this would show you how much I adore you. I worship the ground you walk on, Alice, and this is my way of showing you."

I press my warm lips against his and kiss him very, very passionately, "That's how much I love you." Then...I feel the weirdest sensation in my stomach, it's like someone is lightly tapping on my stomach, in a loving fashion. I gasp, and tears spill down my cheeks. I take Jasper's hand and place it on my large stomach, where I feel our daughter kicking me softly and sweetly.

Me and Jasper look each other in the eye, "That's our daughter."

"It is." He whispers, "She's getting so much closer to coming to us."

"I can't wait to have her in my arms." I whisper, and feel the sensation of overwhelming love, I just wanted her in my arms, safe and sweet and mine.

"As long as I get second hold." Jasper murmurs.

"Of course." I say. "We have our next scan tomorrow, and I can't wait to see Peter and Charlotte to announce the big news!"

"They're going to be so surprised." Jasper says gleefully.

"I just can't wait."

**Here we go, I hope this made you laugh and awww! Alice and Jasper are getting closer and closer and CLOSER to having their baby and I just can't wait! I hope you feel the same! Just so you know, this is going to be ONE book, and will probably reach over 200 chapters, I hope you will support me through it all, and I will forever be grateful for you reviewing this story. You are the best. Actually, I would like to say some big thank you and dedications-to 4EverIrish, Maggie/Maggietwilight and Sesshomaru'sCrazygal. Enjoy your day!**


	9. Alice PEED! Alice PEED!

**Hey guys! OK, so I already have the baby name picked out! Yay! It will be revealed in a few chapters, when Alice has the baby! I already have the middle name too. I am so, so excited for her to have the baby now! I feel like I've been waiting for like forever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Alice PEED! Alice PEED!**

* * *

"Oh my god! Alice, you look amazing!"

I squeal as Charlotte runs over and hugs me tightly, "How many months are you?"

"Eight." I grin, "One more month to go!"

"I guess we bought this just in time then." Peter grins at me, passing me a package wrapped in pale pink tissue paper, and tied with a hot pink twirled ribbon, with a small bunny shaped label.

"Oh, Peter." Jasper smiles, "Charlotte. You didn't have to get her anything."

"Hey, we wanted to." Peter says, "Charlotte insisted."

"Well, open it!" Charlotte squeals. I do as I'm told, delicately untwining the ribbon and opening up the tissue, it reveals a set of three drawers, delicately carved and painted, each drawer has a different shaped handle, one flower, like a wild daisy, one star, delicately patterned and one love heart, each section a lighter shade of pink. A handle is on the top, a set of beautiful smooth pearls and on each one there is neat handwriting, one reading,_First Tooth, First Curl _and _My Name Bracelet._

"It's beautiful." I whisper, "Thank you so much."

"You are too kind." Jasper says, pulling them close to his chest and examining the set of drawers, taking in their beauty.

"We would have bought a name bracelet, but we knew you hadn't decided on a name yet." Peter says.

"I know." I moan, "We can't find one that's special enough."

"Hey," Charlotte says, "You could always call her Charlotte." I punch her in the shoulder playfully. She laughs and holds up her hands in surrender.

"Or Peter." Peter suggests.

"It's a girl, Peter." Jasper reminds him.

"Well, then call her Peterette." He declares and I giggle.

"What about you call her something Wintery?" Charlotte suggests, "I mean she's due in January, and that is kind of Winter isn't it?"

"That would be nice. So there would be Holly." I say.

"Mistletoe." Jasper says and I roll my eyes.

"Snow." Charlotte pipes in.

"Winter." I say.

"Rudolph." Peter says and we all laugh.

"Oh, this is useless." I say, "I swear I have looked through every baby name book in the universe and I can't find a single name."

"Well," Charlotte says, "When you do decide, just give us a call and we'll send you a name bracelet in the post."

"But you bought us this." I gesture.

"Alice," Peter says, "You and Jasper are our best friends. We are going to buy you as many gifts as we can, as we don't really have many other friends."

I smile sympathetically an then brighten. This was the perfect time to announce the news! I have been waiting forever! Well, it seems like forever. It actually has been two weeks. But when you have lived as long as I have, it's a long time. Wait...does that make sense? I don't know. And I quite honestly don't care.

"Peter, Charlotte." I gush, "We want to ask you something." I look at Jasper and he nods eagerly, as excited as a child on Christmas morning. Peter ad Charlotte blink at us, and then I burst! I can't hold it in anymore!

"We want you to be godparents!" I squeal and Jasper nods, kissing the top of my head.

"Are you serious!?" They say at the same time and then Charlotte throws her arms around me, "Alice! Thank you! Thank you so much! We'd be honored, wouldn't we Peter?"

"Are you-Are you sure?" Peter stammers, "I mean..."

"Your perfect for the job." Jasper presses, "You better not turn it down, Peter." Peter smiles and nods.

"We'd love to."

"That's settled then." I sing, "At the christening you will become official godparents, and I swear I'll let you know when the baby is born!"

I spot Rosalie in the corner of the garden, watching us like a hawk, she was staring daggers at Charlotte. Charlotte spots me, "Well, I guess I'll see you soon, Alice, Jasper."

"Let us know the minute it is born." Peter pushes. "I wish you three the best."

"Bye!" We both wave. They walk out of the gate at that and I turn my gaze back to Rosalie, who's eyes have turned a deep shade of coal dust. She resents me. She hates that I gave the position of godmother to Charlotte. She sees me looking, glares at me and then turns around on her heel and walks away. My blood boils. This is it, I have had enough. I have had enough of Rosalie being jealous all the time! I'm pregnant! She has to get that into her head! I am not giving up the baby! I'm not going to play and creep around her so that she likes me! OK! She needs to know that.

I storm down the garden and Jasper follows me, "Alice?" He asks anxiously. I ignore him for once, instead I slam into the house and into the living room where Rosalie sits with a Vogue magazine, her eyes blazing. I walk up to her and snatch the magazine out of her hands, she stands to her feet and glares at me.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want?" I snap, "I want to be treated like a person, Rosalie! For the last eight months, you have treated me like I am a bit of spit on your shoe! I'm a person, Rosalie! A person with feelings may I say!"

Rosalie stands to her feet, "You know what I really hate about you, Alice?" She blazes, "You are just so spoilt! You have no responsibilities, no common sense! Your just a stupid little airhead who is drifting through her pregnancy, her thoughts on _baby clothes_ and _baby names_! There is a child in there, a child who will need to be taken care of!"

"Rosalie-" Jasper starts.

"No, Jasper! Leave me!" I snap. "I know there's a kid in there! It's hard to forget it when you are carrying it around twenty four seven!"

"See that's it!" Rosalie screams, "You moan and complain all the time! You whine when someone doesn't cater to your every need! You can't do anything for yourself!"

"Yes I can!" I screech. Emmett runs in, looking shocked.

"Alice...Rosalie...What's going on?"

"SHUT UP!" We both scream at the same time. "From the moment that little girl opens her eyes, she is sentenced to a life that she will resent!" Rosalie spits.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say.

"Well, she isn't exactly going to be normal is she?" Rosalie yells, "She's going to be a monster!"

"Don't you dare say such a wicked, cruel thing!" I scream.

"Well, she is! Face the truth, Alice! Argh! Why can't you get the truth together in your head! You just want to sugar coat things so they will all be all right!"

"Well, maybe I just don't want to be stressed and depressed all the time!" I roar.

"I hate you, Alice!" Rosalie screams, "And that baby is going to hate you too! Maybe she won't hate being a vampire, but she'll be sentenced to the worst life ever with you as a mother!"

The whole room falls silent and I realize tears are streaming down my face. And then...oh! My stomach goes all funny and then I realize something is dribbling down my legs, something wet and warm and uncomfortable. "Alice PEED! Alice PEED!" Emmett screams.

"No...no I didn't!" I say tearfully, looking down in despair at my legs, and then...oh god. A pain ripples over the top of my stomach, so bad I yelp. It hurts so bad...like being turned, but different, more a flaring ache than anything. I collapse into Jasper and then whisper, "Jasper...Jasper, I think my water just broke."

"What?" He asks in a mad panic.

"My water just broke." I repeat, "She's coming _now_."

"Oh my god." Emmett says, clapping a hand to his mouth. "I'll get Carlisle!"

"Hurry!" Jasper says while I clutch my stomach and moan.

Rosalie is staring, looking upset. Well...she should be. She hurt me deep. "You sent her into labor." Jasper spits, "How could you be so selfish to say things like that?" Rosalie bite she her lip before running out the room.

"Jasper..." I pant. "I'm scared! What if Rosalie is right? What if I'm not ready?"

"Don't listen to Rosalie!" Jasper says, "You are going to be a wonderful mother. We have done everything we can. And you're a natural nurturing person."

"Jasper, I stole car." I say, shaking my head.

"Because you needed it to help someone." Jasper says, "Your just selfless, Alice. Come on, don't chicken out now."

"I won't." I reassure him, placing my hand on my stomach and groaning.

Carlisle comes rushing into the room, "Alice, we have to get you into the delivery room now!" He says.

"It's too early." I sob, "She's not meant to be due for another month!"

"She's coming now, Alice." Carlisle says, "I need to perform an emergency C-Section now!"

"What? Why?" Jasper says manically.

"I just looked closer at the scan results!" He says, "The cord is around the baby's neck!"

"She can't breathe!" I scream.

"We need to get her out!" Jasper says, sounding as panicked as me, he picks me up and runs to the delivery room where I am thrown down on the bed, Carlisle injects morphine into me quick as a wink, "It'll go faster through your system." He says, taking a silver slate knife out of a drawer.

Jasper takes hold of my hand and looks deep into my eyes, "This is it."

"This is it." I repeat.

Carlisle takes the knife and places it against my stomach, "Ready?"

No. I'm terrified! Rosalie's words scare me, but something is telling me I need to put those words behind me and embrace this with Jasper by my side. He's right. I can't back out now, motherhood is forever and this baby needs me. "Yes." I say.

Jasper slices a slit in my stomach and reaches in, making me tremble, then as he brings his hands out, the most magical sound fills the air.

A sound of wedding bells.

Carolers on Christmas morning.

A child's laughter.

A baby's cry.

My child was born.

* * *

**YES! YES! YES! She is here! She is finally here! I am so excited I might even start the next chapter now! The baby is here! What did you think of Alice and Jasper's argument! I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope you are as excited as I am about Alice and Jasper's new baby girl! Anyways, I will be starting some more work on my blog, if you go on there you will find a picture of Clementine from Renesmee's Saga: Ice Moon, there are a few pictures, and I am also thinking about doing a novella called The Life Of Clementine Midwinter. It will have some spoilers though so I will not be publishing it yet. Anyways I know this chapter was short, but it was very action packed so I hope I made up for that! PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS! :) :) :)**


	10. A Long Awaited Hello

**OK! Guys! Last chapter Alice had her baby, baby! I am so excited because this opens up so many doors! OK, I would have updated quicker last time, but fanfiction down and I couldn't access it! OK, I am too excited to wait any longer! Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**A Long Awaited Hello**

* * *

Carlisle held her up in the air and I gazed at her in wonder. Unlike Renesmee, she was covered in a delicate frost instead of blood and it fades away before my very eyes. She stops crying and instead wriggles around in Carlisle's hands, "She's here." I whisper. We did it." Carlisle turns around and she is ripped away from my gaze and I lift my head so quickly I'm dizzy. But to my relaxation, she is brought back into view this time wrapped in a baby pink blanket. Carlisle hands her to me and she rests in my arms, I stare down at her, a big smile on my face, tears leaked from my eyes, I didn't even wipe them away. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She looks back at me intelligently. I know it's impossible to miss someone you have never met, but when I looked at my daughter I realized the impossible isn't so impossible anymore.

Her beauty was astounding. How did I ever manage to gift her with those genetics? She had a fluffy, feathery light dusting of platinum blonde hair on her head, and you could already see it was going to be wavy. She had big round eyes, with long black lashes, her pupils were the most exquisite shade of ice blue, and they had a sort of magic behind them, like she knew a secret know one else did. Her lips were full and in a rose petal shape, they were a delicate colour of the shells you find on the sea shore, and her nose was as small as a button and was slightly turned up, giving her a unique look. Her face was a perfectly carved heart shape, and her skin was as pale as the snow on winters day, as pale white as the snow falling outside.

"I'm so proud of you, Alice." Jasper says, and as I turn to look at him , I realize that he is crying too, "Thank you."

"So." Carlisle smiles, "On the 1st December, 2014, Saturday, at 3.24 PM, you two received the best early Christmas present ever." He looks out the window, "And hey, the snow just started to fall."

"She's perfect." I choke, "The most perfect thing ever."

"She is." Jasper agrees.

"Do you two want a minute?" Carlisle asks tactfully.

"Please." We both say at the same time. When Carlisle leaves the room I turn to Jasper, "So. This is where the dilemma kicks in, huh?"

"We have to pick a name." Jasper says, "Well, how are we going to find one so special enough? She's so perfect. We can't just give her a bad name. She's got to have something timeless, something classy, something beautiful."

I look down at her perfect face and she gives me a mischievous look, before reaching up and spreading her hand into a starfish before clenching it into a fist and taking hold a handful of my hair, I smile at her, "You like Momma's hair?" She gurgles happily.

"What about...Quinn?" Jasper suggests. I look back to my daughter and everything falls into place, like finding the last piece in a jigsaw. Quinn. It was perfect. "Quinnie as a nickname." He adds.

I smile down at my baby, "What about Quinn Hope Cullen?" I look up at Jasper with a satisfied smile resting on my lips, "Because she is all we've ever hoped for."

"Quinn Hope Cullen." Jasper repeats, and it rolls off his tongue as sweet as honey, "It's perfect. Unique. Timeless. And so _her_."

"So we're settled." I murmur, "Her name is Quinn."

Jasper leans forward and kisses her head, "Hey, Quinn." Quinn gurgles happily and reaches out again ad instead grabs a handful of Jasper's hair. "She certainly has a thing for hair." Jasper says, "I can't believe she's actually here, it all happened so fast."

I punch his shoulder lightly, "Hey, it wasn't fast for me, those contractions were hell."

Jasper chuckles and sits himself down on the side of the bed, and wraps his arms around me and Quinn. It was true, she was all we had ever hoped for and more.

Carlisle knocks on the door quickly and then peeks his head around the door, "Mind if Esme and me come in?"

"Sure." I smile.

Esme rushes in with a very big smile on her face, "Where is she?"

"Right here, Esme." Jasper says, gesturing to my peaceful Quinn who just rests in my arms like she is in heaven. I know I am.

Esme comes and peeks over Jasper's shoulder and lets out a little gasp, "She's beautiful." She whispers in awe, "Have you got a name?"

Me and Jasper look at each other, smiling so much my face aches, "We decided on Quinn Hope Cullen."

"It's perfect." Esme says and Carlisle nods in approval.

"Alice," He says, "Due to the traumatic birth, you have to be on a bed rest for a week, and I would expect Quinn to join you."

"OK." I say sadly, snuggling Quinn close to me, she gives a small noise of appreciation and then nuzzles me gently. "Jazz, you want to hold her for the first time?"

The smile on Jasper's face as I passed Quinn to Jasper would be enough to power the whole country with power, he clutches Quinn close to him and rocks her tenderly and it brought tears to my eyes to think how good a father he was going to be.

"Can I?" Esme asks, her voice full of longing as she reaches out her arms, I could see she was aching to hold Quinn. She was a good Grandma, I could see that, and I was ready to trust her with Quinn. Jasper passes Quinn to Esme, and I could see he was aching to hold her forever. I felt the same way, but I was going to share with everyone-maybe even Rosalie. Her words stung, and they were still there in the back of my head taunting me, I knew I'd never get over it. But I didn't want to think about Rosalie right now. This was my magical moment, the moment that I could spend with my daughter and my forever faithful husband.

Esme cuddles Quinn tenderly and continues stroking Quinn's smooth silky hair. Quinn is staring up at Esme in wonder, as if she is the most interesting thing in the world. Quinn is then passed to Carlisle and I watch as Carlisle's face lights up like Christmas morning. Finally, she is passed back to me and I smile, I can't stop, my face aches, but it makes me feel happy and warm inside.

"Bella and Edward, and Renesmee are desperate to see you and Quinn, Alice." Esme informs me, "I'll let them in, and we'll go out, Carlisle says not to crowd you."

They walk out and the others come in, "Your popular, Quinnie." I say with a roll of my eyes, "Wish I had your popularity."

"Can I see her? Can I? Can I?" Renesmee begs.

"Renesmee, remember, she is only a baby, be careful." Bella warns, but leans over to look at Quinn, "Alice, she's gorgeous."

"Let me see!" Nessie pipes, craning her neck to look.

"Ness," Edward warns.

"It's OK." I say, come and sit next to me, Nessie, and you can hold her as long as we support her."

"Have you got a name?" Edward whispers, looking at Quinn, who reaches up and takes another handful of hair, this time from Edward's hair. "Oh, God!" He exclaims and Quinn bursts into giggles.

"Her name is Quinn Hope Cullen." Jasper announces.

"It is so pretty!" Renesmee declares, jumping into bed, making Bella wince, "Can I hold her? Can I?" I pass Quinn to Renesmee nervously, not liking her bouncing around so much. Renesmee though falls still when she holds Quinn-and then Quinn lets out a long mournful scream. I jump and snatch Quinn back, Renesmee looks scared, "Did I hurt her?"

"Carlisle!" Jasper says panically, as he comes running in, "Quinn is screaming!"

Carlisle comes running in and takes Quinn from my arms abruptly, she stares at him, crying and then Carlisle smiles, "She's hungry."

"Well...isn't she more vampire than human?" I ask, "We should give her some blood."

Carlisle passes Quinn back to me, "I'll go get some." He is back within the space of 3 seconds, a metal bottle in his hand, filled with mountain lion blood, I can smell it. I am passed the bottle and I take a deep breath, I'm about to feed my daughter for the first time. I put the teat gently into her small mouth and she rests her lips on it for a moment, before spitting it out on the sheet and bursting into tears again.

"What should we try now?" Jasper asks, while I rock my baby.

"Maybe we should try some formula?" Bella suggests, "It's worth a try, isn't it?"

Carlisle disappears back into the kitchen and comes back with another metal bottle full of a disgusting smelling baby formula milk. I am passed it again and take a deep breath, I gently offer her the teat again and she sips for a moment-before spitting that out, like last time, and crying. "What does she want?" I ask, almost in tears. "Edward, read her mind! Tell us what she wants!"

But Edward is shaking his head, "I can't read her mind." He smiles fondly, "God, not another one."

"You can't read Quinn's mind?" Jasper says in surprise, before rolling his eyes, "That's helpful." Then he gasps, "Try mixing them together!"

When Carlisle comes back once more, with an even fouler smelling bottle than before. I take it gingerly and give it to Quinn nervously, she sips thoughtfully before snuggling in my arms, making sweet little noises as she sips it hungrily. "Well," I say, impressed.

"She's certainly special." Bella says.

"You got that right." I grin and look back into Quinn's eyes, she stares back at me. We were going to have a blast, me and her. I just know it.

* * *

**OK, I know it's short, don't yell at me, I just wanted to get it out, this took me forever to write as I am sick again, I swear I am sick like, all the time! Ugh, I hate it, but love you guys, and byeeee!**


	11. No, No, NO!

**OK, I know it's short, don't yell at me, I just wanted to get it out, this took me forever to write as I am sick again, I swear I am sick like, all the time! Ugh, I hate it, but love you guys, and byeeee!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**No, No, NO!**

* * *

No. No. No. No. No.

I stare at the letter, my whole tiny frame shaking, Quinn snuggles into me, but I can't even find comfort in that. Please, no. The Volturi crest clearly marked the sender, and that was enough to scare my half to death, but the text in the letter scared me even more. How did they know? How did they know I was pregnant, how did they know I had given birth to my beautiful baby girl, my Quinn Hope. I couldn't have her taken away from me, I couldn't! She was too precious, she was just given to me and I couldn't have her snatched away from me so harshly. I had only had her for a couple of months and yet I couldn't imagine immortal life without my baby girl.

"Jasper!" I call out hysterically to my husband in a manic tone. "Jasper! Jasper, get in her now, please! I need you!"

"Oh, my god! Is it Quinn? Alice, is she OK? Oh, god, please tell me she isn't hurt, please, please..." Jasper comes running into the room and stops and sighs when he sees me, Quinn perfectly quiet and safe in her cradle in my arms. "What's wrong?" He asks me, but I just gesture to the letter, tears in my golden eyes. I can hardly speak. Jasper runs over immediately and looks to the letter, he scans it for a moment before he slumps and collapses into a chair, tears running down his cheeks too. "No...Just, god, no!"

Quinn sees us distressed and begins to cry herself, the sound is so unbearably confused and upset, that I cry harder, hugging Quinn to my chest and rocking her, stroking her soft feathery ice blonde hair, that was so soft I could run my fingers through it already. "It's OK, Quinnie. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I sob, and collapse next to Jasper where he wraps his arms around us protectively as if he can never let us go, afraid of us leaving him.

Edward comes running in, shock clearly registered in his eyes, he sees our distraught faces and shakes his head at us, "It'll be fine...it'll be fine...we'll fight, Alice, I promise we won't let them take Quinn." I'm so overwhelmed by his promise that I get up and fly into my brother's arms, I cry into his shoulder, and he rubs my back like the protective older brother he always is to me.

"She's _mine_, Edward. I can't have her taken away simply because of the _stupid, stupid, stupid_ Volturi! I hate them! _I hate them_! I HATE THEM!" I find myself screaming, though the sound is muffled into his shoulder.

"I know, I know." Edward soothes, "Hush, hush, Alice, it's going to be OK." I find it so, so hard to believe his words. He looks over to my husband who is murmuring softly into Quinn's hair, he looks as though he's whispering promises to her. "We got through this once with Renesmee, Alice. We'll do it again with Quinn. We will protect her, we will keep her safe, I promise, its' our action as her family. We all love her so much already."

I look over to my small infant child, and it breaks my heart to see her so small, so defenseless against everything in the world, the world came crashing down on me as it dawned on me that I was the person in this cruel world who had to protect her, it was my duty to take care of this child, and it hurt me mentally that I might not be able to do that, I might not be strong enough, I couldn't bear to see her get hurt, it would kill me, I know it would.

I reach out, and Jasper walks up to me and hands me Quinn, I take her in my arms and hug her so tightly to my chest it's a wonder she can actually breathe. "I will always take care of you, always, Quinn. I will never let anyone hurt you, you are my daughter, my baby, and I will kill anybody who succeeds or even tries to harm a hair on your pretty head, you are all me and your daddy could have hoped for, you have made every single one of our dreams come true. At only six months old you just never cease to amaze me, Quinn Hope Cullen." I murmur to her so softly not even Jasper and Edward could hear. She looks up at me with those big memorizing ice blue eyes that I knew could stare right into my soul and gave me a meaningful nod.

Jasper turns to us both, "We'll call in Laila. She told us to call her if ever we needed her help, now is that time." I nod at him and he warps his arms around us both tenderly. "I love you both so much, you know. You are my whole life, and I couldn't live without you." He looks deep into my eyes, "Especially you, Alice. None of this would have been made possible without you." He kisses me on the lips and our foreheads touch, both our cheeks are wet with crying but we're too caught up in each other we don't even notice.

"We aren't going to die." I promise, "I can't let that happen. But, Jasper, you listen to me. I die before anybody else in here. I die before you, or Renesmee or Quinn...Carlisle or Esme...Bella and Edward...Emmett...Rosalie. I am the one who caused this, it's me before anyone else."

"No." Edward and Jasper growl at the same time. "It takes two, Alice." Jasper says through harshly gritted teeth, "And I am not letting Quinn grow up without a mother, and I am not raising her alone. I will NOT live without you, so stop making stupid comments and promises that I will NOT let you keep."

"But we have to make a promise that we go before Quinn and Renesmee." Edward says, "Because they are the children here, and-"

"Those kids can't grow up without their parents." Rosalie says, coming in, and I jump, I take her in, and realize she got even more beautiful from the last time I saw her, it's been a grand total of six months. "It is actually going to be ME before you or Jasper, or Edward and Bella. I have no one to protect except Emmett."

"Rosalie." I whisper, and without thinking I thrust Quinn into Jasper's arms, and throw myself at Rosalie, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I sob, "I'm sorry I argued, I'm sorry I was mean to you, please just don't EVER go away again, Rosalie!"

Rosalie seems startled, and for one terrible moment I'm afraid she'll push me away, and take off, but no, she wraps her arms around me and hugs me, "No." She says firmly, "Don't say sorry." Emotion is thick in her bell like voice. "I was the one who said you'd be an awful mother, and I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner. You are not a bad mother, from what I've just listened to I know you are an amazing mother because you would sacrifice yourself for your own child. I'm sorry I wasn't your sister, Alice, I'm sorry I acted like a horrible person throughout your pregnancy."

A sob escapes my throat, fresh, but this one full of joy. "I forgive you." I cry, "Of course I do, just be my sister again, Rose, please!"

"Of course I will." She laughs, "Can I see her? I'd like to meet my niece." I nod eagerly, bouncing over to Quinn and taking her from Jasper, she was slender and small for a sixth month year old and you already knew she was going to have my structure. Rosalie smiles as she sees her, and I lift my daughter into Rosalie's arms. Rosalie holds her properly, I don't have to correct her, or anxiously hover because Rosalie does it like she's been trained for it all her life. "This is Quinn Hope Cullen." I whisper.

"She's beautiful." Rosalie murmurs, stroking Quinn's cheek, "You're so lucky, Alice. She's the most...beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Edward clears his throat in the background. I roll my eyes, "Oh, Edward, shut up."

"Does she have a gift at all?" Rosalie asks, examining Quinn carefully.

"Not that we know of." I say, "But she's a gift to us, as cliché and cheesy as that sounds." I can't take my eyes off of my sister and my daughter. Aunt and Niece. I already knew she was going to be a great Aunt to Quinn. Quinn adored her already from the looks of it, she snuggled into Rosalie, but it pleased me just a little bit to know it wasn't with the same tenderness that she did it with me.

"We'll never let anything hurt you." Rosalie whispers, "I'm sorry I missed out on six months of your life, little Quinnie. I'm sorry I wasn't a good Aunt to you. We'll fight for you, Quinn. I promise."

I smile at my sister, and Jasper comes to wrap his arms around me, "Reunion you wanted?" I smile at my husband, who is looking down at me as if I'm his own personal angel, which of course I am. I wrap my small slender arms around his neck and just stare intently into his beautiful face. I can't imagine living without him. The vision that I used to save my family still haunted me, I still remember the cry of his pain, the look of sheer agony on his face, and the loud snap as his neck was cracked. My scream of pain and agony and heartbreak will still haunt me forever.

"Reunion I wanted." I say and kiss him passionately. "I love you, Jasper, ever forget that." Jasper looks surprised but happy as I lean towards him.

"I love you more than my own life, Ali Cat. You _never_ forget that." He says, "Ever."

"I won't." I promise. I lean closer so our eyes are in synchronized position, "_Ever_. _Ever. Ever_." I kiss him, "_Ever_."

We put Quinn down to bed in her room, where she sits in her crib, an excited smile playing on her lips, she made me so happy, and Jasper too, he sat by her, holding her tiny hand through the crib bars as I read to her, I didn't know if she took any of it in but it still amused her for me to read to her. She was growing at a normal rate, and this surprised me, she had the same look and mental development as a six month year old and it pleased me to know I would have her for the full 18 years. Maybe then I wouldn't even let her go.

"Night, night, Quinnie." I whisper, and kiss Quinn's head. Me and Jasper get up and walk out of the room, but three minutes after we do so, we hear her screaming her head off upstairs, we run up and slam open her door and I am shocked to what I see. Her floor is an ice skating rink...Ice is spiraling up her walls like vines...snow is falling from the ceiling in delicate swirling patterns, and Quinn herself is standing up, using her crib bars for support as she smiles that mischievous smile. Ice climbs around her crib bras, and as we stare at her in utter amazement she lisps her first word in a bell like, ringing voice that is quite possibly the most wonderful sound in the world.

"Ice."

* * *

**And there we are! Yes, her gift is kind of inspired from Frozen, but what can I say? I love it! Sorry if I am off with the first word thing, I wouldn't really know, but I needed to update, because I need to get moving with this, so yeah, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	12. First Words and First Aguments

**Hey, guys! So, yay! NO SCHOOL TODAY! Floods are to thank for that, so since I am so happy I will try and update every single one of my stories today, just maybe not The Snow Princess...I have severe case of writer's block for it right now it isn't even funny, I know it is the story that is most in demand...I'm a terrible person. :( Also, when Quinn becomes four, the story will come completely from her point of view, I will be sure to let you know when it happens though!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**First Words and First Arguments**

I waited by the window, waiting for Laila. Quinn sat on my lap, it was hard to see through the window since it was slowly covering in a thick layer of white frost, Quinn smiled at me, "Ice." She lisps and giggles.

"Yes, Ice, Quinnie." I say back, smiling at my daughter. She looks back, clearly delighted that I'm proud of what she's done. "Pretty." I nod at her.

"Ice." She says again. It was all she could say, and she said it all the time. Her power was pretty beautiful, and very developed for her youth, every part of it was perfect, the structure of the snowflake, the patterns on the ice. "Ice, Ice, Ice." She sings.

"I bet her next word will be _Daddy_." Jasper says, pulling up a chair next to us both.

I huff and roll my eyes, "Don't be stupid, Jazz. It'll be _Mommy_."

"Daddy." Jasper insists, tickling Quinn under the chin, making her laugh so that snow fell from the ceiling in soft white tufts.

"Mommy." I say, frowning, stroking Quinn's hair so that powdery snow started spiraling around the room.

"Daddy."

"Mommy."

"Daddy."

"Mommy."

"EMMETT!" A loud cry comes from the door and Quinn laughs, the powder falls quickly, finding its way into Emmett and mine and Jasper's hair. We all look at Quinn who simply points and laughs. "Ewwit!" She cries out.

"Ha!" Emmett yells, "Ha! Ha! Ha! She said my name!" He runs up to his niece and picks her up and bounces her. "Clever Quinnie! Clever Quinnie!" I glare at him, and so does Jasper, I always imagined her first word would be Mommy. Then it was ice. My next hope was her second word, and that turned out to be 'Ewitt'.

"Emmett!" We both whine, but Emmett just laughs, tickling Quinn under the chin, making snow fall everywhere, melting on the carpet, that was ruined then. I had already replaced the one in Quinn's nursery, as she slept she created snowstorms in her room, I worried about her getting cold and often placed blankets on top of her but she kicked them off in the night, the cold didn't seem to bother her anyway, Jasper told me there was no point in replacing the carpet if it was just going to get soaked through again but it smelled of damp if I didn't and I couldn't have that. It was a huge waste of time buying Quinn toys, she found it more fun to play with ice, she would throw snowballs at us and that amused her, she had fun crafting snowflakes too, she was intelligent for her age, and was already making snow castles much like you would do on the beach if it was made of snow. I was a little worried about Jasper though, he told Quinn off when she threw snowballs at us, I laughed, but Jasper picked her up with this stern look and said, "Quinn, that isn't nice." Quinn looked a little upset and it broke my heart, she was placed down and she crawled off all on her own to play in the snow in her room.

I was fascinated by her gift but it worried me the tiniest bit, her growth rate was as normal as a human's though she was very intelligent for six and a half months, we would have to send her to school when she got to that age and I didn't know whether she would be able to control it in class, she sometimes did things without knowing.

"Quinnie, baby," I whisper holding her up, "Can you say _Momma_? Or _Mommy_?"

Quinn gives me a blank look and simply says, "Ice."

"Yes, honey, Ice." I say, nodding patiently, "But can you say _Momma_?"

"Ice! Ewwit! Ice! Ewwit!" Quinn sings happily, and I drop her back on my lap, she touches my nose and a little tuft of snow appears there, she laughs before placing her hand over it and making it melt. "Ice." She tells me and I nod, kissing her head, I guess I would just have to wait, though it was getting really hard to.

"Quinn," Jasper says gently to our daughter, "You know when you sleep?" Quinn nods and I give my husband a worried look, "Do you make it snow on purpose?" I bite my lip and look down at my baby girl who was dressed in a pink number.

Then she utters another word, "No." She sounds so sad as she says it and I glare at Jasper for making her upset. "I dow mean to!" She wails and I hug her to my chest, stroking her head, "Sowwy." She whispers.

"It's OK, Quinnie." I say softly, glaring at Jasper, "It's OK, it doesn't matter, we can put wood down in your nursery instead, I think your ice is pretty." I turn to look at Jasper, "So does Daddy." I say, "Don't you, Jazz?" I then snap, giving my husband a look that says, _If you don't say yes then I will punch you into next week. _Jasper hesitates, "Don't you, Jasper?" I say through gritted teeth and Jasper nods, giving me a strange look, he looks out the window and mutters quietly,

"Laila is here." He gets up and walks outside, my eyes following him, what was wrong with him? Quinn had a beautiful gift and he was trying to stop it, he was acting like it was dangerous! Quinn wasn't dangerous she was a baby!

"I make Daddy sawd." Quinn says, she seems to be getting the hang of talking now, I remember Renesmee started speaking sentences right after her first word, I stroke Quinn's forehead, "Sowwy, Momma."

She said my name! I can't believe she actually said Momma! I kiss her brightly, "Don't be sorry, baby girl! Daddy is just being silly, your gift is amazing, honey!" I snuggle her and she gives a soft sigh as she leans into my shoulder.

There is a sound of footsteps down the hall, the sound of heels clicking and Laila appears right in front of me with a worried look on her face, "Oh, Alice, I came as soon as I could!" She exclaims.

"Laila!" I say, getting up and hugging her one armed, "I'm so glad you are here!"

"I'd do anything to help you, Alice, and the baby, she is a part of me, remember?" Laila says before looking over my shoulder, "Is that her?" Quinn shyly buries her head in my shoulder.

"Yes. This is Quinn Hope Cullen." I smile, "Say hello, Quinnie."

"Hewwo." Quinn lisps not moving her head from my shoulder, instead gripping me tighter like she was holding on for dear life.

"Hello, little one." Laila says warmly, she looks to me, "I see she is already talking. Has she started sentences yet?" I nod, "Yes, it's more common for children like her to start talking first, well, there is only one other child, and he started talking first. I don't know when she'll start walking, unless she already can?"

"No." I say, "Her gift has developed though."

"What is it?" Laila asks in interest and at the same time Jasper and Quinn both say, "Ice." Laila smiles, "Can you show me, Quinn?"

"Will Daddy be cwoss?" Quinn whispers in my ear, I shake my head at her and she finally moves her head to face Laila, she brings out her hand and she releases her fist, in a flash of blue and white light ice rises up into the air and we all watch it with wonder, trying to catch the beauty.

"It's beautiful." Laila says breathlessly, "Wow."

"Isn't it?" I say admiringly, "Laila, could you watch Quinn for a second, I need to have a quick chat with my husband." Jasper looks as if he is dreading this. Laila nods and Quinn anxiously wraps her arms around Laila's neck, looking longingly at me, I give her an encouraging smile before walking out with Jasper. A soon as we are alone I glare at him.

"What the hell was all that about, Jasper?" I snap.

"Look, Alice-" Jasper starts but I don't even let him finish, all my emotions are pouring out of me now like I'm some kind of demented waterfall.

"I love Quinn's gift, I think it's beautiful and amazing...and pretty! You put her down back there, you were really strict with her! She's upset! She thinks you are angry with her because she used her gift! Why shouldn't she? You use yours, I use mine, Edward uses his, Renesmee uses hers. Heck, Bella uses hers all the time-!" I yell, and fling my arms up in the air for emphasis.

"I'm just trying to protect her!" Jasper says, "Alice, when we face the Volturi tomorrow, they are going to want to know every single thing they can about Quinn and if she can't control her power what do you think they'll do?"

"She can control it!" I say limply.

"Alice, if we let her go on like this, she will grow to think it is OK that she can use her gift all the time, what if she hurts someone?" Jasper says and I interrupt.

"She won't hurt anyone, she isn't a monster!" I yelp.

"I know, but, Alice, the Volturi might think that's different, they are stone hearted kings who are drunk with power and they want the world to remain hidden, they might think Quinn is a threat." Jasper says and anger bubble sup inside me.

"She isn't a threat!" I scream.

"I never said she was!" Jasper says angrily, "It's pointless trying to talk to you when you are like this, Alice! I wish you weren't so damn stubborn all the time! I want to protect our daughter and you keep denying everything I say, if you don't want to help Quinn control her gift then that is your decision, but I for one am going to help her!" He storms out of the room leaving me standing there looking about as dumb as a rock. I turn on my heel and walk out too, I walk into our bedroom and sit on our bed, I let tears come, I let the fear pour out, I did not want this, not the night before the Volturi threatened my only child, Jasper's words scared me, but I knew, I would protect my daughter at any cost. I would die before she did.

If someone touched her then I would start a war.

I would never let anybody touch her.

She was mine.

**OK, so a little bit of that ending went to KittieKat121, but what do you think? Jasper? The argument? Quinn's words, there will be drama coming up soon, and ideas are welcome! Sorry it took so long to post, I had writer's block! But then I started listening to the Frozen soundtrack and I was reminded of Quinnie, so thank Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell for the update. PLEASE REVIEW ANd YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	13. Don't Touch Her

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Don't Touch Her**

We all walk into the clearing, me clasping Quinn as tightly as I can, Jasper is on one side of me, a protective look in his eyes, and Laila was on the other, looking anxious but determined. I probably looked like hell, I was so scared, and I think Quinn knew something was going on too, because she didn't sleep last night, though I can't help but think that was partly my husband's fault, he lectured her about the ice yesterday, but even though we hadn't apologized to each other because both of us were too proud we had decided to forget about it for Quinn's sake, we had to be strong for her today, we had to put her before anyone else.

Renesmee was hiding behind Bella, fear bright in her brown eyes, I knew she was still terrified of the Volturi, and I couldn't blame her, something like that happening would remain with you forever, I felt bad for her, feeling it was partly my fault it was happening, my fault that we were all in danger today.

We look onwards and we start to see a long row of black approaching us and I grip Jasper for support, "Who is thawt, Momma?" Quinn whispers fearfully in my ear and I force a smile at her.

"They are just going to talk to us, Quinnie." I tell her, hoping to god I was right, "They are the Volturi, but I promise you will be OK." She nuzzles my neck and I place my hand on her head and stroke her soft feathery hair for comfort.

The row stops and Aro steps forward with a cold but curious look in his blood red eyes, Quinn gives a little gasp when she sees and buries her head in my chest, not wanting to look anymore. "Alice," Aro says, "It's nice to see you again."

"Hello, Aro." I whisper softly, "Likewise." Aro gestures for me to step forward and I look back to Jasper for permission, he takes my hand and we both begin to walk forward, the family gazing after us with wide eyes. Aro, Caius and Marcus move too and I see the look in Caius's eyes, it is cold and bloodthirsty and it scares me, Caius loved death, and he loved power, and this could be dangerous for my daughter.

"You have defied a law, Alice and Jasper Cullen." Aro says coldly, "I thought you would have learnt the consequences of creating an immortal child after we came to visit you a year ago!" His eyes blaze.

"She isn't immortal!" Jasper snaps, "Alice became pregnant with Quinn a year and three months ago! She was born, Alice had a normal pregnancy it was like a human's! She ate, she slept..." He is cut off by Caius.

"We are not fooled!" He snaps, "Vampires cannot become pregnant! There would have been a pregnancy by now, you changed this child and it must be destroyed!"

"No!" I shriek, "I did become pregnant and we have proof!" I turn around, "Laila, tell him! Tell him what you are!" Laila walks forward with terrified eyes, and I feel bad for dragging her into this, but there is no going back, I made a promise to Quinn when she was born that I would always protect her and I would not break that promise.

"I am a genie." Laila explains, "I granted Alice and Jasper a child, it has brought them happiness!" She gestures to us, "Alice ate and slept during her pregnancy, she had morning sickness, she had raging hormones, she was just like an ordinary pregnant human!" The meadow is silent.

"The child," Aro says, "What is her growth rate?"

"Normal." I say, "She grows at human rate. Mentally though she is very intelligent."

"And...her diet?" Aro says hesitantly.

"Animal blood and human baby formula milk." I whisper, "She has control over her thirst, Aro, she has never attacked anybody." Quinn snuffles and all the eyes fall on her, and then she moves her head to look at them. She quivers with fear and then she whispers in a small, sad and scared little voice, "Pwease dow't huwt thewm!"

"They aren't, Quinn." Jasper reassures her, but everyone can see Quinn is very distressed, Aro is staring at her in the oddest way, and it makes me uncomfortable, he holds out his arms.

"May I?" He asks, and Caius hisses.

"Be careful, brother. She could be a monster." He snarls, and I hiss at him, anger flaming up inside of me. How dare he! How dare he say my beautiful baby girl is a monster! She has never hurt anybody in her life! I reach out my hand to slap him but Jasper catches my hand and Caius hisses at me, "Be careful, Alice, that may not be the best thing to do when Aro is holding your so called daughter."

I loom desperately at Aro, who is holding Quinn, and I feel a strong urge to snatch her back, maternal instinct is pulsing through my veins at top speed, like venom. I can hardly stop myself from taking Quinn and running as fast as I can back home and take her somewhere where she can be safe, "She is my daughter." I press.

"How do we know this friend of yours isn't lying?" Caius glares, "We know Carlisle has many friends around the world, this could be one of them! A foolish friend who will risk their life for Carlisle!"

"She isn't!" Carlisle snaps, "Please, Aro, we have plenty of proof! We have photos of Alice when she was pregnant! I have sonogram pictures!" He runs forward and it takes everything in me not to scream out to him to stop, my vision flashing back at me, laughing, I remember Aro ripping my father's head from his shoulders and it will haunt me forever, this makes me feel nauseous, as though I have morning sickness, what if Aro did something like that to Quinn? I could never live with myself if that happened!

Carlisle reaches in his pocket, and he brings out some photos, we all stare at them, they are photos he has taken out of mine and Jasper's bedroom, there is one of me smiling with my hand on my hip, one wrapped around my baby bump, and another of me laying on my bed, sleeping soundly, my hand rested on the bump, and last but certainly not least, Quinn's last sonogram picture.

"They could be fake." Caius snaps.

"Stop," Aro says, and reaches out to me, "May I?" I know what he is asking, and Jasper hisses at the thought of Aro's fingers coming in contact with my cheek, but I take another step forward with a nod, he touches my cheek and he sees everything, my morning sickness, my hunger, me holding Quinn for the first time. His eyes shine and when her breaks away he whispers, "A miracle."

"She is." I agree, "She is my whole world, Aro, please don't take her away from me, please, I can't live without her."

Aro stares at me for a moment before saying, "Does she have a gift?"

Quinn's head snaps up, her eyes bright and shining, recognizing the word, "Ice!" She exclaims, "Ice!"

"Ice?" Aro murmurs, "Show me," He then demands, "Show me, child." I nod at Quinn and she then holds out her small palm and a shot of ice flies from it, she moulds it into a snowflake and presses it into my hand.

"For you." She tells me. I smile at my daughter and stroke her cheek before Aro snaps us both out of it.

"I will take her back to Volterra," He says, "We will run tests on her and see what she is capable of, this gift could maybe dangerous, it could expose our world, ruin everything! We will see how she goes." I feel sick. I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe. I can't let Quinn go back to Volterra, they'll hurt her, I can't bear the thought of her being there in that cold stone castle while they kill their victims.

"No!" I scream out, "No, don't take her!"

"You can't take our daughter, Aro, she is ours!" Jasper hisses, "Give her back to us this instant!" There is fire blazing in Jasper's golden eyes, "You can't just take her away from us! Just because you think you have power!"

"We do have power." Caius says smugly, "You will do as we say or Quinn could be hurt."

"No! No, don't hurt her please!" I scream, "Quinn! Quinn!" They are moving away from us now, and I lurch forward to grab my daughter, she is screeching at the top of her lungs as they walk away, she is sobbing and screaming hysterically for me. Carlisle comes up behind me though and takes my arms, he wraps them around me, stopping me so I can't get to her, "No! Carlisle, let me go! Carlisle, I need to get back to Quinn! Let me go now!" I am screaming at him, kicking at him, hurting him and hurting him.

Emmett has grabbed Jasper and we both fight to get out of their grip, ice is flying everywhere as Quinn tries to get away, she screams and screams and it's shattering my heart into a million pieces each second I feel like I am being ripped apart.

"QUINN!" I scream. She is gone by this point, but I can still hear her screaming. I turn around and look at Carlisle, "Why did you do that? Why did you stop me I could have got to her, she could be with us now!"

"He would have killed you, Alice." Carlisle says fiercely, "He could have killed you and that is why I stopped you."

"But we said that Quinn would be protected first." I sob.

"They'll bring her back, Alice." Carlisle tells me.

"But what if they don't?" I say.

"They will. I promise, I promise they will."

**OK, I am in love with writing this story now, but there will be some more Renesmee's Saga soon, so yeah, look out for that, so...drama! What do you think? Tell me in a review, so as I always say...PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


	14. Misery

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Misery**

"Alice." Jasper whispers to me, stroking hair out off my face, I didn't have the strength to pull away, instead I just continued to stare out the window. I used to think the world was beautiful, now I wasn't so sure. Without Quinn the world was dark. The world seemed dimmer, the trees were less green, the grass seemed dead. The sky was grey and the clouds were black. "Alice." Jasper tries again, and in reply a tear streaks down my face, I don't even wipe it away. I just let it fall. "Alice, please talk to me. You haven't talked at all in three whole days, please."

"They haven't bought her back yet, Jasper." I murmur for the first time in three days. I take a deep breath, "Carlisle said they'd bring her back soon and they haven't bought her back yet, Jasper. And everyone is acting so normal."

Jasper shakes his head at me, "Alice, do you know what I am going through? Quinn is my daughter too. I love her just as much as you, and it is killing me not knowing where she is or what is happening to her. It's killing me. And you are acting like you are gone too, I don't know if I can cope losing you."

"You shouldn't have told her off." I snap at Jasper, "You had such a go at her, Jasper, about her power, acting like it was all her fault. You were horrible to her and now she's gone and she's probably heartbroken." I narrow my eyes, "I hate you, Jasper. I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I start punching Jasper in the chest but before I can do more than one punch he takes hold of my tiny fists and pushes them against my own chest. He is looking at me with tear filled eyes.

"Do you know how much that hurt me, Alice?" He sobs, "Those words have just shattered my heart into a million pieces. Just because you are upset doesn't mean you can take it out on other people. You are being really selfish. Being horrible to people isn't going to bring our daughter back so I suppose you should try focusing on that rather than being spiteful to me, _your husband_. Sometimes I wonder why I even try with you, Alice Cullen." He storms out the room and I stand there, frozen with tears in my eyes. What had I done? Why had I been so mean?

I look to the windowsill and look at the photo of me after giving birth, my hair was messy yet I had the happiest look in the world on my face, Jasper had his arms around me and he was gazing down at the most beautiful little girl in the world-our little Quinn, she was pulling on a strand of Jasper's hair. I take hold of it and in anguish I throw it across the room, it slams against the wall, knocking a picture of Carlisle and Esme off and both photos slam to the ground, shattering glass and ripping the photos.

I run over to them and frantically search the mess and find the photo, it had ripped into three sections, there was my face which was ripped so it looked like I was crying, Jasper was looking down at nothing, and Quinn was all alone, searching for hair to pull but she couldn't find any. She was alone.

Just like she was now. It overcomes me and a sob escapes my throat, and then I let out a horrible, raw wail of misery and anger and loneliness. I throw myself into the mess and sob, clasping the photo of Quinn to my chest. I hyperventilate, I want it to be real, I want Quinn in my arms, I want to feel her small little body in my arms, I want her to tug at my hair, I want to look into her big blue eyes, I want to stroke her soft platinum blonde hair, I want to sing her to sleep, I want her to create ice, beautiful ice. I scream and scream and scream, letting all the misery out, but it does not disappear from me, it stays and it hurts, it takes me over like a huge tidal wave and I can't breathe.

Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper come bursting through the door and I shriek at them to go away but instead they come towards me, Rosalie takes me in her arms and she rocks me backwards and forwards, hushing me, stroking my hair. Jasper and Carlisle converse rapidly, "What's happening to her, Carlisle?" Jasper asks.

"I think she may be having a panic attack. Or a nervous breakdown. I don't know!" Carlisle says panically. "I don't know how her body works, it's all so confusing after the pregnancy, is she in any kind of pain?"

"Alice," Rosalie whispers to me, "Alice, look at me, hush." I look into her golden eyes, but they weren't the eyes I was looking for, I wanted to see those big ice blue eyes framed with thick lashes. "Does anything hurt?"

I nod before whispering, "My heart. My heart is broken, Rosalie." She hugs me to her chest and I cry my frozen heart out, Jasper and Carlisle are frozen in place, not knowing what to do. None of us knew what to do without Quinn. Quinn was mine and Jasper's entire life, she was our entire universe. "I need her back." I sob.

"I know." Rosalie murmurs to me. She doesn't know, she doesn't have a clue what I am going through, from the moment I gave birth to Quinn my whole life attached to hers, I couldn't even imagine life without Quinn. Rosalie didn't have a child, she didn't know what it was like to lose a child. I could say that. I could hurt her, I could watch her face crumple and watch her cry, but I don't, because I need her now, and I can't lose my sister again, I don't want to hurt her. "We're going to get her back, Alice, I promise you won't have to live another day without Quinn."

"What do you mean, Rosalie?" Jasper asks her, though there is a hint in his heartbroken voice that he already knows what she means. "Don't make promises you can't keep to her right now, can't you see she is already upset enough?"

"We're going to Volterra. " Rosalie snaps, "Me and Alice. You are welcome to come if you want to, but if you don't want to save your own daughter, your own flesh and blood, then don't come."

"You know why I didn't go three days ago!" Jasper thunders, "Because I didn't want to risk my daughter's life! Rosalie, the Volturi are brutal, if we try to fight them they could kill Quinn. We can't take that risk. The Volturi will bring her back, I know they will, they have to. I just can't risk Quinn getting killed, I love her too much."

A sudden thought makes me feel sick," What if they have already hurt her?" I whisper, my voice rising into a note of hysteria, "Jasper, I'm sorry, I know she can't control her powers, I know, I'm sorry, I denied you, but what if she got so scared she caused a blizzard or hurt them with some ice? They'd kill her, Jasper! You know her mood affects her power!" I give a frustrated scream, "I wish I could just see her! I hate not being able to see her future, it makes me feel so unstable!"

"They wouldn't kill her." Carlisle says, shaking his head, "If anything they'll find her powerful, there is a risk the Volturi might want her to join them, we all know he power is unique and immensely powerful, if it grows any stronger it could..." He stops short seeing the expressions on mine and Jasper's faces. We knew what he was about to say, he was going to tell us Quinn could kill. Her power could fly out of control and it could kill someone. I didn't want to think about that. Quinn wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was in self-defense!

"Don't say it." I say through gritted teeth, "Don't just don't Carlisle I can't deal with that right now! We have to focus on getting Quinn back right now!" I take Rosalie's hand, "I have to go to Volterra, for my sanity." I look at Jasper with pleading eyes, "I can't do this without you, Jazz."

He sighs, "We won't fight unless we have to." He says, taking my hand before turning to Carlisle, "Will you come, Carlisle? Aro will speak to you, he knows you, you were friends once, you know. Me, Rosalie, Alice and you would go, with such a small group they wouldn't see it as a threat."

"I'll come." Carlisle says, "If it means getting my granddaughter back." He then curses under his breath, "There is no time to book plane tickets."

"There is no need." I say, actually blushing a little, well, I would if it was possible, "We kind of...well...I bought a private jet for Quinn."

"What?" Jasper yelps, "You bought our seven month year old daughter a private jet? Alice, what possessed you to do such a thing?"

"It's a investment!" I burst out, "We could rent it out to others, and Quinn would love a private jet when she is older, I'm sure of it. She'll just have to wait like 18 years..." I give everybody a defensive look, "Hey, it comes in handy now, doesn't it?" I fold my arms across my chest and everyone gives a frustrated sigh.

"I guess you are right." Rosalie says, "Now let's go bring back Quinn!"

**OK, I am going to cut it short right here because it is just a filler chapter, I do hate writing them but next chapter there will be some drama, so what do you think about Alice agreeing with Jasper about Quinn's power flying out of control? That will play a major part in Quinn's later life, especially her teen years, so you will have to wait and see about all that. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	15. Rescue Mission

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Rescue Mission**

We walk through the empty square, my hand pressed determinedly in Jasper's. If I was human, I knew I would be sweating. I was scared, scared to find out whether Quinn was safe, I needed her to be okay. I knew I could never live with myself if something had happened to her. I was glad it wasn't just me and Jasper, or me on my own, we both had Rosalie and Emmett by our side, if it came to a fight. And I would fight if it meant getting Quinn back, I would do anything.

We came closer and closer to the large building, it looked so intimidating, and I cower, taking a step to the side to be closer to Jasper, he squeezes my hand tightly, "Don't be scared of them, Alice." He murmurs to me, "They are all bark and no bite." He hadn't seen my vision though, and he didn't know what they could be capable of. I look closer at the window of the castle, and my eyes grow wide with hope, it is covered in a thick layer of frost, and I can't see through it.

_Quinn was still alive._

There would be no ice if she wasn't alive. I am immediately filled with new hope as we approach the large wooden doors, without thinking I slam them open and all the guards turn to look at me. One of them turns to another and whispers quietly, "_Inform Aro that she has arrived. Tell him that he was correct." _So Aro expected us. He knew that I would come for my daughter.

Another guard turns to us. "Aro, Caius and Marcus are angry." He tells us. "Your so called daughter froze half of the castle, and it is still thawing." He pauses before spitting venom at my feet, Jasper glares at him and takes a step forward, but I tug him back, not wanting him to get hurt, "She's a danger to our world. She could kill people with that gift, she is a monster."

That is when Jasper lunges for him, he punches him right across the jaw and I screech, the guard immediately retaliating by punching Jasper in the eye. The guard floors Jasper, and Jasper spits venom in the guard's face, the man yells, falling off and clutching his eyes which are probably burning from the venom. "Jasper, stop." Rosalie snaps, picking up Jasper from the ground, "He isn't worth it. Besides, we are here to rescue Quinn, not get into fights which could risk getting her back."

Another guard comes in with a stony look on his face, "Aro, Caius and Marcus will see you now." He says solemnly.

"Where's Quinn?" I say frantically, "Where's my daughter?"

He just glares at me, and Jasper pulls me towards the other doors. He rubs my back and I realize I am shaking with fear, we come to the opening in the floor and Jasper ever so gently releases my hand from his before jumping down and I hear a crash as he falls, I flinch, but then Jasper's voice rings up to me, "I'll catch you, Alice. I promise." I bend my knees and launch myself into a leap, and I tumble down to the ground before landing safely in Jasper's arms. He lets me down before rejoining our hands once again.

Rosalie and Emmett fall down after us and I can tell that they are both tense, they are scared for each other, they know how dangerous the Volturi are, me and Jasper would risk our lives for Quinn, she was our daughter. But Rosalie and Emmett only had each other, and perhaps they were regretting the decision to come with us.

We come to the huge doors, and I stop as I hear small hushed conversation, and the small mumbling of the word 'Ice'. _Quinn_.

I burst through the doors, startling the trio, but I am not looking at them, "Momma!" Quinn shrieks, throwing her small arms out at me, blue bursts from her palms, and ice hits the wall, making Caius growl, but I run at my daughter, and I collapse to the stone floor, before scooping her up into my arms and holding her close. She cries into my chest, and I stroke her hair just like I used to, tears falling down my cheeks. I feel more arms wrap around me, and I realize Jasper is holding us both. Quinn murmurs something and I am pretty sure she said 'Daddy', but her voice was muffled and nasal from the tears. "I'm so sorry, Quinn." I sob, "I'll never let you get hurt again, I swear."

"Alice, Jasper." Aro says coldly, "As _touching_ as this family reunion is, I'm afraid I will have to interrupt by telling you to get off the floor and speak to me pleasantly." I scramble to my feet, still holding Quinn in my arms. Aro looks me straight in the eyes, gold against red. "You did not tell me how powerful Quinn is."

"What do you mean?" Jasper says, "It's just ice, she wouldn't hurt anyone..."

"She froze half of the Volturi castle yesterday, and it is still thawing." Caius snaps, "And of course she could hurt someone, what if she made jagged ice? What if she froze someone to death?" He stops, nostrils flaring like a bull, "She is dangerous, incredibly so, but ore importantly she is powerful, and as you know, the Volturi like power."

I freeze, and consider what he just said. Aro wanted Quinn. The whole Volturi wanted Quinn. But they couldn't have her, she was my daughter.

"No." Rosalie spits, stepping forwards, "She is a Cullen, not a Volturi, she will never join you, you power crazed idiots. She may be dangerous, but she would never hurt anyone, because she is good, a Cullen, like I said, she isn't a murderer, she is good, she is pure, and that is why she would never become a member of the Volturi."

"Rose is right." Emmett says, also stepping forwards so he is level with all of us, "We are not losing a family member to you, Aro. We made that clear when we refused to let Alice and Edward, and Bella, and Renesmee join you. We are also making it clear _now_."

Quinn is softly crying into me and I glare at Aro, "She wants to go home. This isn't her home, you scare her, you locked her up for three days, and she is traumatized, please, Aro, let me take her home and take care of her, I can't bear to see her like this."

Aro gets up from his throne and walks directly towards me, he comes so close that our noses are nearly touching, his lips are rimmed with blood, and his teeth are stained red, "One slip up..." He snaps, "If she makes one mistake, even if it's just snowfall, you have to understand we have to kill her. Because one slip up leads to another, she could expose our world, she could ruin everything."

I felt weak, he was letting us go. "We'll teach her to control it, we'll start right away, we can teach her how to conceal it from humans." Jasper vows.

"Good." Aro says, "Now leave before I change my mind." We don't need telling twice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I run out of the room before getting out of Volterra.

**So I am cutting it short right here, simply because I do not know how to continue it from there, and it seemed a good place to stop, now I know that the chapters are kind of sad right now, but it is crucial that they teach Quinn how to control her ice, and Aro's words will play a major part in Quinn's teenage years, also if you want a sneak peak for Quinn's teenage years, here is a quote: (if you do not want spoilers stop reading right here)**

* * *

**_That's no storm. That's my daughter._**

* * *

**Okay, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :D :D :D**


	16. Birthday Fairy

**So, I skipped a while so it is now Quinn's first birthday, I just felt like I should skip ahead because, I didn't know what to write for the next 6 months so I skipped them, now there will be some drama, next chapter, so, get excited for that, also sorry for the spamming of A Soft Lullaby I am just really enjoying writing it right now, and it is going to be the one I most focus on, actually, until Chapter Twenty of this I will only be writing this, then I will try to get to Chapter Ten on Pure, and I will tell you more from there, for now, you are all invited to Quinn's first birthday, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Birthday Fairy**

"Exactly how many presents did you buy Quinn, Alice?" Jasper asks me, as I wrap a silver bow around a package, I frown at Jasper, finishing up tying the gift up, I then place it on a pile of gifts which had been growing immensely for the last three hours.

"Jasper, it's her first birthday." I say with a roll of my eyes, "I had to get her some stuff, and it isn't that much..." Both our eyes flit to the large pile, my defense guard immediately goes up as I reach for a white fluffy shawl that will make Quinn look like the perfect ice queen, and she'll look even more like one when I put her in that Santa's sled...I would have to take pictures to put in our already brimming over photo album.

"Alice," Jasper says gently, sitting down next to me, "You know I love Quinn, but she's only turning one year old, do you think she'll even know how to play with...this?" He picks up a limited edition Coco Chanel perfume, "Alice, she can't even walk yet and you think she'll know how to use some really expensive perfume?"

"It'll really mask the smell of her dirty diapers." I insist, snatching the bottle from him, "You are the one who always complains about the smell, you should be thanking me." I drop the shawl and start wrapping the perfume up before he can take it back. "What did you get Quinn, anyway? You are being so secretive." I get up and sit down on Jasper's lap playfully, "We don't have secrets."

"That's because you always see if I'm going to surprise you." Jasper laughs, "But this is different because you can't see Quinn and she interferes with it so, yes, we do have a secret." I pout but kiss him on the nose even so.

I look to the floor, sliding down from his lap to continue wrapping up the perfume, "How is she anyway?" Jasper sighs.

"I'm trying, Alice, I really am, but that is the seventh rug we've had ruined this year, she just can't, I've tried everything, she just can't seem to control it." Jasper looks so helpless, "I'm so worried, Alice, I can't have the Volturi take her again, I just can't." I shiver, remembering the misery we were put through six months ago.

"They won't." I say hastily, reaching for the fluffy shawl again, "Quinn is still young, a baby practically." I stop and sigh, "But she's growing up, Jazz. Our little baby girl is growing up." It seems like only yesterday I gave birth to my little bundle of joy and now she's turning one. "It doesn't seem real." I turn my gaze to Jasper, "Hey, Jazz?" He looks up in response, "Take it easy on Quinn tomorrow, okay? No lessons tomorrow, it's her birthday." Jasper nods.

"I'm going to take her up to bed." He decides, "I'll tell her the birthday fairy won't come if she doesn't go to bed."

"Isn't that supposed to be Santa?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

"She doesn't need to know that yet." Jasper says, before turning out the door. I smile as the door closes, this would be a perfect opportunity to wrap up the gifts that he didn't know I had brought...Like the pendant which had a snowflake on it that cost me over $200...well, it was real gold, and it was pretty, and ice was Quinn's trademark around here, all her clothes, all her toys, and her room was themed around ice. Well, she didn't have many toys, we bought her them but she got bored of them within five seconds and wandered off by herself to play with ice.

I wrap everything up delicately an precisely before wandering off into the living room to put her presents under the tree, we had already put the Christmas tree up, due to me and Emmett's festive moods, and Quinn had asked me whether I could ask the birthday fairy to put her presents under the tree, so me, being the birthday fairy, just had to do that! I lean down to try and shove the largest gift under when I hear the sound of bells. I look around me anxiously, in case it's Quinn coming to say goodnight, but my eyes grow wider when I see what it is. "Emmett?" I exclaim.

He is dressed ridiculously, obviously he's raided my make-up cabinet, he has scarlet lips, green eye shadow and he has attempted to put on purple mascara, but his eye is stained violet, he has most definitely poked himself in the eye with it. And he is wearing Renesmee's Tutu and it sticks out awkwardly on him, and he has stuck Quinn's ice queen tiara on his head as well and her clip on earrings, which she most definitely is not too young for, Jasper is just being over-protective. "What are you doing, you moron?" I squeal, getting up.

Emmett blinks at me and waves his fairy wand which he has stolen from Renesmee, "I'm being the birthday fairy, _duh_. I had to get in character so I borrowed a few things from the kids...I wanted to deliver Quinn's presents. Being her godfather and all."

"I'm the birthday fairy around here." I snap, snatching Renesmee's wand from him, "That is the role I have to play as Quinn's mother, besides you don't even know what I got Quinn, and the birthday fairy always has to know what the birthday girl-or boy- got for her birthday."

Emmett pouts, "Not fair. I want to deliver them, Quinn's my family too." He reaches forwards and takes the parcel with Quinn's new teddy bear in it and walks towards the tree, "Here we go!"

"No, no, no!" I exclaim. "No! I am delivering the gifts to Quinn whether it kills me or not!" I stomp towards the tree and go to put the present back but Emmett keeps hold of it, "Give me that!" I exclaim.

"No! I am the birthday fairy!" Emmett yells.

"Shut up, Emmett! You'll wake Quinn and ruin everything!" I say, but as I scream, Emmett pulls so hard that I screech, letting go of the parcel and landing on the Christmas tree, I screech as I hear a crunching and then I feel it collapsing behind me and before I know it, our massive Christmas tree is on the floor, pine everywhere and all the Christmas decorations smashed. "Look what you did!" I say frantically. "That's it! Quinn's birthday is ruined, Christmas is ruined! This is all your fault, Emmett!"  
"My fault!" Emmett calls, "I'm not the one who broke the Christmas tree and everything on it!" I look at despair at the Christmas tree before turning back to Emmett and grabbing his hand.

"Go get changed. We are not ruining my daughter's first birthday and first Christmas. We are going to get another Christmas tree and more decorations."

"Cool." Emmett nods. "But one thing."

"What?" I demand.

"I'm not getting changed."


	17. Grinches

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Grinches**

"It won't be stealing, will it?" I say anxiously as I fasten my seatbelt in Edward's Volvo, it was the least most conspicuous car we had, my Porsche would never do, which was a shame as hardly used it anymore as Quinn's car seat didn't fit properly in it and as I took her everywhere with me it was starting to gather dust.

"You, Alice Cullen, the girl who stole a bright canary yellow Porsche in Italy, are worried about stealing? Are you kidding me, Alice?" Emmett laughs, snorting like a pig. I scowl at my brother and cross my arms across my chest.

"Hey, I'm a mom now, Emmett. I have some responsibilities unlike some people I could mention." I look Emmett up and down, "And I dress properly, so I lead my daughter to wear beautiful designer labels that make her look incredible instead of teaching her to wear cheap net tutus and homemade wands." I snap, revving the engine, "Remember, we keep this between us, Quinn and the rest of the family can never find out we broke the Christmas tree."

"You broke the Christmas tree." Emmett corrects me.

"Whatever." I say breezily, "We'll look like Grinches and I don't want Quinn to think of us of the people who ruined Christmas."

"You'll look like a Grinch, you mean." Emmett continues to me, "You'll look like the one who ruined Christmas, which would be better for me as I don't want Rosalie to hit me again, or throw a rock at me. You know it was not my fault that they mixed up and sent me a necklace saying Emmett's Boar instead of Emmett's Bear. She got all defensive and started crying saying that she was sensitive about her weight. Jeez."

"Can we go already?" I interrupt. "Now that you have finished your little story time."

"Fine." Emmett says, "We've got around five hours before Quinn wakes up early either from excitement or that her bed is soaked from melted snow." I stop, closing my eyes and biting my lip. It was getting worse, her ice and snow was growing stronger and more powerful every day and we hadn't learned to control it yet. Every day me and Jasper worried about the Volturi coming, and on one occasion, when we had been trying to help Quinn for three hours, and Quinn failed to do it again, she started crying before saying one of the most heart breaking things I have ever heard. "_Daddy, please, I'm tired and I can't do it anymore._" Jasper cried too and apologized to our daughter before putting her to bed. We both cried that night, so scared of having Quinn taken away.

"Sorry." Emmett says, seeing my face, "I know you and Jasper are having a hard time with helping Quinn at the moment." I nod curtly. "Hey, she's still so young." He continues, "Maybe it's like a behavior problem, kids at that age can't control their temper and maybe Quinn can't control her ice."

"Thanks, Emmett." I say softly, before putting my hands back on the steering wheel, "Remember, Edward must never know we took his car or he'll kill us properly, we can't get a scratch on it, and don't think about it after tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Emmett says, before I pull us out of the driveway into the night, snow flying everywhere, at the force, we drive at a incredible speed, it was great to as there was like nobody on the roads at 1 AM. We head straight for the store where we buy Christmas decorations and I pull in at a driving spot before leaping out the car and towards the store. "Great, it's closed." Emmett says.

"We aren't giving up." I say, looking around to see a window, "Yes!" I exclaim. I run towards the window and I jump up and open the window with strength, it doesn't look like we broke in. Perfect. I climb through easily and jump down onto the hard floor, surrounded by Christmas decorations.

"Alice." Emmett whimpers. "I can't get through, my tutu is stuck."

"Take it off!" I say, "Emmett, we are not ruining this plan for a pink tutu." Emmett wriggles, stuck in the window, he grips the end of the window, pulling himself through, and then like a party popper, he flies out, yelling as he does, and he lands on a carefully arranged display of Christmas decorations, cursing loudly. I cross my arms with a smug grin on my face as I chime, "Who's the Grinch now?"

Emmett curses at me before saying, "Come on, we have to get more decorations." I sprint across the hallways, grabbing as many decorations as I can that look decent and pretty enough to go on our Christmas tree-which we didn't have yet.

"What about these?" Emmett asks me, running up and thrusting a packet of the most evil, most scary, most tacky Christmas felt elves that have red eyes and overly bright smiles. I shriek, falling to the ground.

"Emmett, no! Quinn and Renesmee will have a heart attack if they see those! Hell, if I still slept then I'd have NIGHTMARES!" I shriek, "Get them away! Get them away! Get them away!" Emmett huffs at me.

"I WANT them!" He cries like a little kid, stamping his foot, "They are so CUTE!"

"They are so SCARY!" I say, throwing them out of his hands, "Emmett, put them back, we are not having them." I stop, surprised how much of a Mom I sound. Will that be me in a few years, Quinn five years old, begging me to buy her something?

"But, I-" Emmett starts but he is interrupted by an alarm going off very loudly and obnoxiously. I stop, frozen in place. "Oh, no!" Emmett says.

"Yes, oh no!" I shriek, running over to the till and shoving a big wad of money in there, "Please, it's Christmas!" I say, "And my daughter's birthday."

I run out of the window again, to the car and I shove the decorations in the boot of the car, I slam the lid down, only for it to fly back up again. hitting me in the face in the process, "OW!" I shriek, holding my face, but thank god there was no damage, like my nose hadn't been knocked off or something terrible like that. "Close, you stupid lid, close!" I yell, slamming it down so hard that a horrible crunching noise comes from it, and I stop in place, seeing what I have done.

I have ruined Edward's car, his pride and joy, everything he values.

The boot is crumbled in tiny metal pieces all over the parking lot, I turn to Emmett who is as wide eyed and open mouthed as I am. "He can't know!" I say quickly, "We have to get another Volvo, Emmett, in-" I check my watch, "Four and a half hours! As well as a Christmas tree!"

"Nothing is impossible." Emmett says, taking the abnormally large ribbon out of his hair, "Get the decks in the back seat and we go get another car, then get the Christmas tree and we can tie it to the new car with this."

**I am going to cut it short yet again, but don't fear, Alice and Emmett's little trip is not over yet, I am going to try and get some more chapters up today, and try to get to Chapter Twenty because I really do need to focus on Pure before getting to Chapter Five in A Soft Rock Song, so yeah, PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


End file.
